Hermione's Hounds
by AalisEliza
Summary: The second Wizarding War didn't end well. Hermione Granger turns to an alternative source for help, and the consequences she didn't anticipate suck her into another world. (Series of short stories that are connected.)
1. Hermione's Hounds

_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

**Gaia**

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

**Sandal**

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

The war wasn't going well. Death Eaters had started taking control of the Ministry, and Hermione figured it was only a matter of time until they controlled Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. After the Order of Phoenix had obtained a list of names that the Dark Lord wanted freed, Hermione decided that she was running out of time. Leaving headquarters one night, she apparated to an abandoned warehouse she'd found on the edge of London.

Searching throughout the Black Family Library, Hermione had found an ancient ritual, which had fallen out of knowledge. She had cross referenced the target of the ritual only to learn that the Wizarding World had long forgotten the creatures even existed. Upon slipping inside the decrepit building, Hermione leaned down and began drawing a sigil with white paint. It had six circles, each in which Hermione placed a candle, connected to a center diamond. Next to the complicated mark, she had a bowl of mixed herbs, along with her blood. Before she could lose her nerve, Hermione lit a matchstick and dropped it into the bowl.

"_Et ad congregandum...eos coram me,_" Hermione spoke. Briefly, she wondered if the ritual worked as she glanced around.

"Hello love," a man purred from behind her. She was surprised to see how smart he was dressed. "Aren't you lovely."

"Thank you," She said, not expecting him to light up.

"I do love the British, they're always so polite. Unlike those bloody Americans who constantly try to trap you."

"I didn't see the point of antagonizing someone who has the ability to help me," Hermione admitted.

"You are delightful! Now what can old Crowley, King of the Crossroads do for you? You should be aware that the standard contract is for ten years, although that can be adjusted for certain issues."

"I need a hell hound," she answered. "Several actually; who are loyal only to me, as well as detailed instruction for their care." The demon stared at her open mouthed for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?" he finally asked.

"You heard correctly," she affirmed. "I'll also need the ability to see them."

"You must be joking," Crowley said. "Do you realize how much a hound is worth?! Most demons cannot afford them, and you want multiple!"

"Tell me how much they are," Hermione said avoiding an eye roll.

"More than you can afford," Crowley answered. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow. "Most crossroad demons have to save up dozens of souls for a single puppy! We're talking multiple decades, human decades, for a single puppy."

"So how many years would you allow me for this one pup before payment would be due?" Hermione asked as the King of Crossroads continued to monologue on her _unreasonable request_.

"At most? Two years," Crowley answered obviously humoring her.

"What if the payment is immediate?" Hermione asked, which caused Crowley to freeze, before perking up. He looked at her with suspicion.

"How immediate?"

"Within three days," Hermione answered causing Crowley to practically salivate.

"One soul, paid within three days, for a single hound?" Crowley repeated. "I can do that." He held out a hand, producing a contract out of thin air and sulfur smoke.

"Excellent! I'll take seven," Hermione said. Crowley promptly froze, and the contract vanished.

"I beg your pardon? How exactly do you plan to pay for those seven hounds Ms. Granger?"

"With seven souls," she answered. "Did I not mention we won't be using mine?"

"Clever girl," Crowley said. "Except, souls have to agree to a contract, and humans rarely ever agree to take a trip to hell without compensation."

"Which is why I'll put mine up as collateral," Hermione explained holding a hand up to prevent Crowley from interrupting. "If you cannot secure all seven souls, with no deviance on your part, then you can come get mine in the same time slot. However, if you do collect all seven, you'll get a bonus two. If you stray from the list I give you, in any manner, you lose your souls and I keep the hounds."

"To clarify," Crowley said, "You're offering seven souls to be collected within three days, with a bonus of two extra, for seven hounds, and a safety clause that I get your soul if one of the others says no?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "After all, you're allowed to obfuscate when discussing these things right?"

"Demon," Crowley answered with a grin. "Alright love, let's seal this with a kiss!"

"Actually, I want a written contract first," Hermione said before grinning at him. "I also want to read it before I sign, and I want my own copy. Then we can seal it with the usual kiss."

Crowley promptly glared at her.

"You're beginning to irritate me," he muttered as he produced the specified contract. Considering the length, Crowley produced two chairs for them to sit on, and glared when Hermione pulled out a pen as she started reading. The witch took her time, ensuring that Crowley hadn't added any clause that would later bite her in the ass, while also weaving her own magic into the parchment.

Her magic would ensure that any violation on Crowley's part would trigger the contract, and eliminate both her and the location of Azkaban from his mind. When she was satisfied, Hermione handed the signed contract back to Crowley.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but it's actually been rather tedious," Crowley said with his usual glare. Hermione shrugged as he stepped closer to her. As he leaned into kiss her he added, "Don't look so unimpressed, I promise you'll enjoy it."

He was right.

* * *

Crowley was absolutely livid when he appeared to her three days later. Hermione had made sure she was in her parents' unwarded house, and had already erased their memories. They had left for Australia the day before.

"You never said you were a Warlock!" He bellowed upon appearing in her living room.

"You never asked," Hermione responded with a shrug. The demon opened his mouth to continue blustering only to falter. "Did you get your souls?"

"Yes" he answered grumpy. "All nine. A warning about the wraiths would have been nice."

"I didn't want you to be scared off," Hermione said with a shrug. "Besides, you look relatively unscathed."

"I was traumatized!" Crowley declared. "Those things are positively ghastly!"

"I know," Hermione said. "It's awful that they're used to guard a prison. I don't suppose you'd like to import them to Hell?"

"Absolutely not," he answered glaring at her. "Now, before I hand over seven puppies to you, we need to start your education about Hell Hounds."

Crowley pulled a puppy out of thin air, a black furred American Pit bull with red eyes, which Hermione couldn't help, but coo at.

"Stop it," Crowley hissed as the hound puppy started licking his chin. "Their ferocious, not cute."

* * *

The Second Wizarding War was over faster than the first. After the Dark Lords had taken over the Ministry of Magic, to the surprise of the Order of Phoenix, many Death Eaters started disappearing. Their demises weren't paid attention to until several attacks on pureblood families ended with the targets' survival. Each account, although different, essentially described, "A dark magic spell shredded the Death Eater before they could finish their attack."

It became far more common after the first two reports. Prominent Death Eaters' magical signature would be prevalent at a crime scene, except their body wouldn't After repeated scenarios, with no further sightings of the alleged terrorists, the Ministry of Magic started taking note. Each surviving family described similar attacks, despite the lack of collaboration, including the detail of an unfamiliar hound baying.

Following the final acquisition of the Death Eaters, Harry glanced over to Hermione.

"So, what did you do?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're the Chosen One," Hermione answered. "Aren't you responsible?"


	2. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to go to America," Ron insisted, watching her pack her small beaded bag. "Do you really need all that?"

"Habit," Hermione answered, not wishing to analyze her subconscious fears of returning to a nomad lifestyle. "Yes Ron. I told you that it's a work trip."

"Why can't they send someone else?"

"Because it's my area of expertise," Hermione answered, her temper growing with each question. "I'm the only one in the department who's qualified. Besides, you know I can't discuss the details because of the vow."

"That bloody vow," Ron swore, running a hand through his red hair. "I wish you'd never taken that job."

"So, you've said," Hermione muttered. "Repeatedly."

"I mean it Hermione," Ron said, ignoring her response. "I don't even know why you bother with a job. My salary can easily provide for both of us. Merlin, Dad's been able to feed a family of nine for years and he makes less in his position than I do."

Hermione sighed, struggling not to erupt at the redhead.

"Ron, I've explained this more times than I can count. I suggest you get a pensieve, and review those memories while I'm gone. I'm done discussing it."

The Department of Mysteries had recruited her the day she graduated Hogwarts. Harry and Ron spurned their education in order to join the Auror Department. Neither bothered to attend her graduation ceremony, which meant neither were privy to the job offer she received until she'd already accepted it. The lure of full access to the most exclusive library in the British Enclave, including those possessed by the Sacred 28 families, was all her future boss had to dangle for her to agree.

Hermione's research focused on the historic timeline of wizarding culture, particularly Samhaim. Her fascination with the holiday and its subsequent replacement with Halloween within the British Enclave, no doubt stemmed from the annual mayhem she, Harry, and Ron endured. Within the first six months of her employment, Hermione became the foremost authority on the subject within the department.

Samhaim originated as a Celtic festival celebrating the end of the harvest season and marking the beginning of winter. Witches and Wizards believed it to be sacred due to the unique thinness of the veil between the living and the dead. Families would celebrate the lives of those who'd moved on to the afterlife. Eventually, over time muggleborn sympathizers, such as Albus Dumbledore pushed the holiday into obscurity and replaced it with the muggle holiday, Halloween under the guise of _inclusivity_.

Lost knowledge, protected in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, revealed atrocities wreaked by a daemon that were directly responsible for the muggle tradition to wear masks on the final day of Samhaim. Terrified of the daemon's powers, muggles would hide their identities behind masks, obscuring their humanity to avoid _Samhaim's_ wrath. Hermione had been disgusted at the daemon's audacity to assume the moniker of the festival.

In the early 13th century, the daemon, no longer appeased with torturing muggles, turned his wrath against muggleborns and their families. Feasting upon their magic, _Samhaim _discovered a rawer source of power and quickly became greedy. After this historic turn, _Samhaim's _ability to raise the dead evolved into utilizing Inferi, which he used as an army to terrorize the Wizarding community. Each night of Samhaim, the daemon's power grew until he successfully pierced magical wards and stumbled upon ancient family estates.

A council of community elders formed to eradicate the abomination, and ensure _Samhaim's_ army died with him. In 1408, Samhaim successfully was exorcised. The ritual exorcism involved the entire council to bind _Samhaim's _demonic powers and send him to the depths of hell. In the aftermath of celebrations, one of the elders annotated the ritual that while the daemon couldn't rise out of hell on his own, a summoning ritual did exist.

It took Hermione another six months of deep research before she finally learned of the loophole. It was an obscure demonic ritual requiring three sacrifices during the harvest festival and two casters. The only saving grace was that the ritual could only be performed once every six hundred years. Unfortunately, calculating when the first opportunity to use the ritual, Hermione realized it was upon them. Conveniently, the council of elders had created a tracking spell for any demonic energy that contained _Samhaim's _signature.

Arriving in the small American town, Hermione set up a base camp in a small motel on the edge of town. While she warded the room she'd been provided, Hadie and Gabby, two of her hell hounds made themselves comfortable on the extra motel room, snuggling up with each other. Not for the first time, Hermione wished her camera could capture her hounds' images. Once satisfied by her wards, the witch opened her beaded bag, removing the files she'd created before leaving the Ministry. She conjured a white board for her to work off during her investigation.

"Right, find the Borrowers," Hermione said, adding the descriptions of Samhaim's servants to her board. "Hopefully they're Borrowers. Can you imagine dealing with naturals?"

Predictably, Gabby and Hadie did not respond to her question. Hermione studied the information she had, regarding the coordinates where _Samhaim's_ demonic signature had been detected in the small town. The crime scene was clearly the largest point of demonic residue, but the local high school also showed a significant enough amount that Hermione planned on checking it out. There was also two more points of interest.

"Hadie, with me," Hermione said securing her wand in its holster and attaching her beaded bag to her side. "Gabby, sniff out the targets, don't be seen."

The first crime scene had already been cleared, though Hermione had already spotted the FBI agent staking out the premise. Hidden underneath a disillusionment spell, Hermione performed diagnostic spells to confirm the house did have residual demonic energy. She cursed when the result was positive.

"Bollocks," Hermione muttered. Despite knowing that no human would willingly swallow four razor blades, Hermione had hoped she wasn't dealing with _Samhaim _and his minions. Despite her parents' obvious exaggerations to discourage the eating of candy, both had terrified her with horror stories of repairing such damage as part of their career.

"Why couldn't it just be a freak accident?"

Her next stop was to break into the police station and duplicate their photos and the forensics of the crime scene. She was in and out with a quick _gemino_, and tagged the tall FBI agent with a tracking spell on her way out. The lesser two locations she investigated turned out to be residences. One was an apartment, and the other a small house.

"Hadie, memorize these scents," Hermione said as the hound kept her nose to the ground. Neither of the Borrowers who lived in the residences hid their alters dedicated to _Samhaim_ well. Summoning the magical camera she'd packed, Hermione photographed every inch of the alters and their demonic pantries. Not a single label was in modern English, in either collection. A variety were in Latin, some Runic, and others in Gaelic.

While she transferred each container into a slightly larger sealed jar spelled to be unbreakable, Hadie maintained the perimeter to inform Hermione should the Borrower return. The witch had taken every precaution when handling the ingredients, including wearing dragon hide gloves. It was painstaking work, but well worth it by the time she finished packing up each collection. Rather than risk her disillusionment spell failing, Hermione and Hadie disapparated from the flat when she finished.

Reappearing in her rented motel room, Hermione delicately removed the specially created beaded bag holding all of the stolen materials from her normal purse and placed it on the spare bed. Then she pulled out the international portkey that would arrive directly inside her secure safe in her office in the Department of Mysteries. It was created specifically to contain demonic energy. Activating the portkey, Hermione watched as the bag disappeared. Leaving those materials in the hands of two murderous Borrowers wasn't acceptable, but she wasn't stupid enough to keep the stolen horde on her person.

Unfortunately, her theft did not prevent the death of the ritual's second victim. Hermione swore under her breath and then added the location to her map of the town. It at least showed a clear center-point amongst all of the areas with demonic residue.

"Alright Hadie, let's go sleuth. Hopefully Gabby will return with helpful information."

Hermione's prediction that Gabby would meet them did come true. It just proved to further complicate the case. Initially, Hermione stared in outright confusion at the feathers Gabby had brought her.

"Did you eat a chicken?" She muttered, examining the feathers while Gabby sat proudly in front of her. They were clearly not from any type of poultry. One was stained with ash, and the other remained pristine: pure and white.

"I can assure you I'm not one of your pathetic vermin with wings," a deep voice answered from behind her. Spinning around, wand in hand, as Gabby growled at the newcomer, Hermione faced a tall, dark skinned man. Tilting her head, she realized her first assessment was wrong.

"Who are you?"

"Uriel," he answered, his eyes narrowed on Gabriella, who'd maneuvered herself in front of Hermione protectively. "I never believed you'd be stupid enough to allow your mutt to lead me back to you. You shall not raise your master."

"I'm not a Borrower," Hermione answered, her voice firm. She refused to waver or show weakness.

"I do not care for the opinion of demonic whores," Uriel said, his hand rising towards her. "I have purified cities of evil, the likes of which you've never imagined. You will be a delightful addition."

His eyes lit with pure light, and Hermione's eyes widened as his wings flexed outward behind him.

"Rasul," she whispered, her wand rising upward in a defensive arc. The movement had the angel

"You're a Rasul," she concluded. The angel gave a slight incline of his head as he studied her.

"You called me a Rasul," Uriel said glaring at her. "Gaia."

Hermione did not recognize the name from her research, merely as an obscure term for the word 'earth.' It was the curiosity in the angel's voice that convinced her not to ask questions or alert him to her ignorance.

"I'm here to prevent Samhaim's rise," Hermione said, choosing her words with care.

"Yet you allow a demonic mutt to serve you?" Uriel sneered, as Gabby growled at him. "The stories were right about you, loyal to no one, but yourself."

"You know as well as I do what will happen if _Samhaim _is successfully summoned. He will not stop until he's eradicated all life on earth. He's been bound before, and I can send him back to hell." "I sincerely doubt you'll succeed again," Uriel said. "Though I shall allow your presence for now. Should you become less than useful I will remove you from this world myself."

He disappeared before her eyes.

Uriel's interruption meant she was too late to prevent the rise of _Samhaim. _The surge of demonic energy erupted from the center of town, forcing her own magic to recoil against it. Apparating directly to the source, Hermione found two men locked in a physical fight. One wielding a runic knife, was losing badly by the obviously possessed body. Hermione, dodged to the side, out of the way of both men, and started setting up the runic circle necessary for the ritual.

As she began chanting, _Samhaim_'s attention turned towards her. Violently throwing the FBI agent fighting him, and sending the knife clattering to the floor, the demon attacked her. She defended herself with knock back spells, and jinxed _Samhaim _with an _impedimenta. _ None of them worked, and Hermione found herself backhanded before the daemon threw her as well.

_Samhaim_ suddenly stumbled in pursuit of her. Hermione scuttled backwards out of his reach, unsure what caused his impediment. Behind him, the agent had regained his footing, and was holding his hand out in a choking motion. Black smoke started coughing out of the daemon as he turned to the most current threat.

Hermione pulled herself up onto her knees, as the two men grappled supernaturally. It was clear the agent was struggling, and her magic wasn't working against _Samhaim_ when she suddenly spotted the knife within arm reach. Staggering to her feet after grabbing it, Hermione sprinted across the distance and plunged it into the daemons back.

The unnatural scream that erupted from the daemon had her shuddering as she jerked the knife out of his back. Staggering in reverse, the runic knife clattered to the ground as the demonic body collapsed between Hermione and the FBI Agent, who was staring at her in horrified fascination.

"Sam! Sammy!" A new voice bellowed as footsteps sprinted towards Hermione and the agent. "Sammy are you okay? What happened?"

"She stabbed him," Sam said, his eyes never wavering from Hermione. "Are you…are you a hunter?"

"Not exactly," Hermione answered, staring at both men, unsure what he meant by the word. As with the Rasul named Uriel, Hermione chose to remain vague rather than reveal herself.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yeah Dean," Sam said before glancing at the shorter man. "Are you?"

Hermione nodded, wondering exactly how she was going to get away unscathed from these two men. Thankfully, Hadie and Gabby were stealthy approaching from behind them. Both men pivoted when the hounds growled, and Hermione pulled her wand.

"_Obliviate_."


	3. Comeuppance

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

**Comeuppance**

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

"How was your trip?" Harry asked when she walked out of the Burrow's Floo for Sunday night dinner with the Weasleys. "Ron said you'd left on rather short notice."

"It went well," Hermione answered shrugging. "Nothing I couldn't handle. The Department just runs as efficiently as possible, so there's not a lot of overlap between experts, which I've told him before. This required the area I'm responsible for, but you know how Ron is when he doesn't get his way."

"Brash and over reactive?" Harry asked grinning. "He's my partner in the Auror Department, and I've known him since we were eleven. I'm not unfamiliar with his short comings. He seemed more upset than usual about you leaving for a work trip."

"Prat started up that idiotic guilt trip about me not needing a job," Hermione answered as Harry winced. "He's lucky I didn't hex him."

"No wonder he didn't share that part," Harry said.

"How's your case coming along?" Hermione asked, collapsing on the sofa next to Harry. "Any leads?"

"Not a single one," Harry said, unable to withhold his groan. "Each lead we have either just turns into another crime scene or dries up immediately. Merlin you should see some of these crime scenes."

"Hasn't gotten that bad?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance. Harry didn't pick up on her deception at all.

"Each one is more gruesome than the last," Harry admitted. "You know I once found Death Eaters to be the most depraved individuals, but now with these murders…"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked concerned when Harry's voice trailed off.

"We found MacNair while you were gone."

"Oh?"

"He was in pieces. Blood smeared all over the room. It's the most we've ever recovered of a body," Harry said, his voice hard. "His wand was shredded just like each other scene. Hermione I've never heard of a spell that would tear a person apart in the manner that MacNair was found."

Hermione didn't need a walk through of Harry's crime scene to know MacNair's death had been horrific. Sarathiel had been responsible for running that specific Death Eater down and dragging him to hell. Voldemort handpicked each member of his cult for their cruelty, and creativity. MacNair, however, had been in his own league. The wizard was a born sadist. Among his crimes was dismembering muggle children in front of their parents. The Dark Lord used him as an executioner just as the Ministry did before Voldemort's return. Unlike the Ministry, Voldemort let him choose how to kill each of his victims.

Sara, Gabby's beta, was renowned amongst Hermione's Hounds for her ingenuity. When assigning each hound their targets, Hermione held a small debriefing session where she'd given a rundown of each Death Eater and their crimes. Sara had seized MacNair's file with her teeth before Hermione had even finished listing the man's criminal activity, and growled at Gabby when she reared her head.

"Discipline and Penance indeed," Hermione had muttered. "Apparently I named you well."

"They left MacNair's arm next to the remnants of his wand," Harry said, bringing her attention back to him. "The one with his Dark Mark on it, with huge claw marks which had shredded his skin."

"It doesn't sound like a spell," Hermione answered, grim satisfaction settling into her bones. "Have you considered Greyback has been hunting his ex-cohorts down?"

"We found him just before McNair. It was obvious that Greyback put up a fight, though there was less left of him in the end," Harry answered. Hermione didn't have to feign the look of disgust at his response. All seven of her hounds had targeted Fenrir Greyback on her orders. Hermione refused to underestimate his ability to survive.

"Perhaps you should take a leave of absence," Hermione suggested. "It seems these deaths are taking an unnecessary toll on you."

"As if Robards would approve of that," Harry scoffed. "No, I just need to figure out who's behind all this and stop them."

"Good luck Harry."


	4. Gaia

_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

**Gaia**

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

**Sandal**

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

Gaia

After Hermione was confident that the Auror Department had hit a dead end with their investigation regarding the demise of the Death Eaters, she returned to her office in the Department of Mysteries. There were several questions she needed to investigate from her trip to America in order to defeat Samhaim. Primarily, she needed to research what the two FBI agents meant by the term Hunter, and what or who Gaia was.

"Gaia," Hermione muttered as she searched through yet another useless book. Unlike the term hunter she'd been unable to find any information about Gaia. Not even the Department of Mysteries' collection had any mention of the word.

"Molly," Hermione said after a Sunday night dinner, desperate to find any relevant information on the topic. "Have you ever heard the term Gaia?"

Surprised, the Weasley Matriarch stopped washing dishes and looked at the younger witch. Hermione waited patiently for a response, and hid her frustration when Molly sent her a placating look.

"What was that dear?"

"Have you ever heard of Gaia?" Hermione repeated, watching Molly's face for any sort of recognition. "It's a new research project I'm undertaking. Unfortunately, however, I'm having trouble locating any information regarding the topic."

"It's nothing more than old wives' tale," Molly said, turning back to the sink, and resuming her cleaning. "One that fell out of favor centuries ago."

"Could you tell me about it?" Hermione asked, biting back her irritation.

"It's a fairytale about the creation of magic," Molly answered, scorn filling her voice. "The Sacred 28 used it to alienate muggleborn witches and wizards, while elevating their own possession of magic."

Molly refused to discuss the topic after that, and having been around the witch long enough, Hermione knew it'd be useless to push for more information. Rather than let her frustration take over, Hermione chose determination. She had a lead. The Weasleys dismissed the Sacred 28's traditions and beliefs as nonsensical. However, there were plenty of families she could reach out to on the topic.

"You know," a male voice said once the lights in Hermione's flat turned on. War honed instincts had her wand pointed at her sofa, and Gabby growled protectively by her side. The rest of her hounds were laying around her flat, all staring at the brown-haired man sprawled on her couch. The three sets of metaphysical wings piqued her interest enough to lower her wand.

"Gaia isn't a name I've heard used in a long time, centuries actually. Yet suddenly, I've got an entire brigade of angels insisting over Angel Radio that Gaia has not only reappeared, but she prevented one of the 600 seals guarding Lucifer's cage from breaking."

"Gabby," Hermione said, without taking her eyes off her guest. "Heel."

"Gabby?" The stranger asked looking amused. "Short for anything?"

"Gabriella," Hermione answered earning a bemused laugh, as she lowered herself into the nearest armchair. Gabby curled up by her feet protectively.

"Flattered, really I am. That said, I've got to say, I presumed one of my little brothers had lost the plot after a bit of wild night, until I remembered angels don't do fun. At least not like I do," he said grinning impishly at her. "So, I did a bit of sleuthing on their behalf, which brought me here."

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to sate my curiosity, how does a non-demon entity acquire a loyal pack of hell hounds?"

"You're the archangel Gabriel," Hermione said instead of answering his question.

"What gave it away?" Gabriel asked, with a slight scowl.

"You closed the mouths of the Lions when Daniel was thrown into their den," She answered. "There's also the fact you significantly perked up after hearing Gabby's name."

"You're clever I'll give you that; much better than the rest of the apes I've encountered," Gabriel said. "I assumed Uriel's intelligence had fallen to historic lows. How'd you convince him you're Gaia?"

"I didn't. I just chose not to contradict him," Hermione said, not expecting the archangel to erupt into laughter over her answer.

"Why did Uriel make that assumption?" Gabriel asked, as Hermione shrugged. He studied her, a look of confused curiosity overtaking his face.

"You don't know who Gaia is, do you?"

"No."

Gabriel leaned back, clearly reappraising her as he stared at her.

Hermione sighed, "I can't find any record of Gaia, at least not amongst my people. I've been researching amongst the largest collection of knowledge, and it wasn't until tonight I learned that there's apparently origin lore about her." Hermione rose to her feet, "I'm going to make a cuppa. Would you like any?"

"Why not," Gabriel said. "I don't suppose you have any sugar?"

"No," Hermione answered. Gabriel watched bemused as each hound padded into the kitchen behind her. "Parents were dentists. I wasn't allowed sugar as a child."

"What a miserable existence," Gabriel muttered. "No sugar? It's worse than being human."

Gabriel watched her move around the kitchen, scratching each hound behind the ear, while putting the kettle on. Each hound wriggled as if they were nothing more than a golden retriever puppy. Even as an archangel, Gabriel had never seen anything similar. She'd almost forgotten he was there entirely as she pulled her wand and made tea cups float out of her cabinets, and set themselves up on her serving tray. By the time she looked back at him the tea was prepared and she carried it over to the coffee table.

"I stand corrected," Gabriel said, creating sugar cubes out of thin air and plopping them into his tea cup. "I know exactly why Uriel thinks you're Gaia."

"Please, enlighten me," Hermione retorted, sipping on her tea. "I suppose it's related to my wand and magic."

"Clever girl. You see, Dad has always thought he had a sense of humor. So, when he created the earth, he gave it the ability to defend itself."

"You mean," Hermione began, before staring at him.

"Yep. Gaia is the earth personified."

"You're kidding," Hermione said.

"Afraid I'm not. After Luci's fall, war broke out between Angels and Demons. It scorched the earth. Wildlife died along with humans, and Gaia became infuriated. Neither side listened to reason, both mocking her as a simple pagan. We should have listened."

"Gaia took a percentage of the human population, specially selected bloodlines and altered their souls. She injected her own magic directly into their souls, and compelled the newly created mages to protect the earth and all those who call it home. Eventually, as centuries passed, the war went underground and the need for Gaia went with it."

"That's why the knowledge of her has been lost among my people," Hermione concluded, earning a nod from Gabriel. "Explains why Uriel hesitated to obliterate me. However, it doesn't account for your unexpected visit."

"Doesn't it?"

"You didn't break into my apartment just to give me a history lesson," Hermione said, as the archangel smirked.

"I've no interest in watching a rerun of my brothers squabbling over their daddy issues. While they haven't learned anything, I have. You've proven capable of disrupting homicidal agendas and thinking on your feet. My proposal is for you to resume Gaia's role as protector."

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione said as Gabriel smirked at her.


	5. Master of Death

The vivacious redhead proved incredibly difficult to isolate. Each attempt Crowley made, he found himself blocked by freckled faced gingers or hypervigilant war heroes; both of which he was keen to avoid. The demon ultimately spent months following the witch before successfully cornering her alone.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ginny demanded threatening him with her wand. Crowley lazily raised his hands unsurprised by her reaction. She'd apparently gone through hell recently.

"A friend. Call me Crowley," He answered with a smile. "Fancied a chat regarding your fiance."

"I don't have…" Ginny's voice faltered as she stared at him. "We haven't even told my parents."

"Congratulations," Crowley said glossing over the witch's shock. Ginny managed a barely audible thank you.

"What do you want with Harry?" Ginny asked warily.

"I'd like him to abdicate his position as Master of Death," Crowley said straightforwardly. "I've a more favorable candidate in mind, but Boy Wonder has to willingly give up the role."

"Are you pissed?" Ginny asked him. "Master of Death...as in the Deathly Hallows? You're claiming Harry's living out a children's story?"

"Myths often are based in truth, however, obscure they become," Crowley answered ignoring her assumption of his drinking habits. "Death sought retribution from the Peverells and handed them the means to achieve it. His lack of foresight created his own undoing. Despite the Hallows passing hands since their creation, no one ever possessed all three until Potter used them to defeat your despot."

"What does it matter?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Why do you care if Harry's supposedly the Master of Death?"

"Because as I said earlier, I have a better candidate, and you don't want to deal with the consequences of the role."

"What consequences?" Ginny asked warily.

"Eternal longevity, among others. Any Master of Death would have to exist as long as Death does."

"Harry isn't immortal," Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes at Crowley. "Your raving. I've grown up all my life hearing this story. It's a fairy tale parents tell their children. It isn't real!"

"Says the girl once possessed by a diary," Crowley retorted. The air around them crackled with Ginny's magic as she seethed. "You claim Boy Wonder tells you everything, but you've never admitted the pain you felt when the Dark Lord bit it. Nor have you shared with anyone that deep within the recesses of your mind, you wanted him to win and reclaim you."

Her magic ignited, and Crowley deftly sidestepped the violent torrent of Ginny's raw anger.

"Feel better?" Crowley asked, tossing her a scroll. "Believe me, don't believe me, I don't particularly care. If it's not real, then you have nothing to lose. If I'm right, however, your fairy tale ending will be ruined unless you hand Potter that scroll. All he has to do is touch it."

He disappeared while she was still staring at the scroll.


	6. Seals

Tt_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

Gaia

Master of Death

**Seals**

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

Sandal

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

Witches

Gabriel kept his distance after their initial introduction. When the archangel wanted her to investigate a seal, she'd find an obscure note attached to one of his pinons. His insistence on ambiguity, both vexed and flattered the witch. Gabriel even offered a supportive note after she completed her first mission: a note saying, Pathetic. How are you even alive?

Her second attempt to protect a seal went marginally better than the first. It was obvious from both events that Hermione needed back up. Both seals were attacked by various demons, which required an entirely new repertoire of spells to dispatch them. It was during her attempt to protect the second one that she realized despite being disillusioned from demonic sight, it didn't stop their hell hounds from scenting her.

Knowing she needed to remain inconspicuous since she was so outnumbered, Hermione spent every moment between Gabriel's assignments researching ancient magic to hide from daemons. The research alone was a monotonous blackhole. By the time she found an obscure spell, Hermione realized blending it with the disillusionment spell would be far more difficult than she anticipated.

Thankfully, Gabby possessed endless patience and graciously volunteered to be her guinea pig while Sarathiel barked each time the magic failed. After endless experimenting, the three of them were able to test how long the charm lasted once cast. Ultimately, to get the magic to blend, Hermione had to tie her magical signature and the demonic residue of each hound to the base of the disillusionment enchantment Ultimately it created an entirely new spell, and the combination of her hounds' individual demonic residue enabled the dogs to see one another after the magic was cast on them.

Her third assignment from Gabriel consisted of nothing except an address and a date. Growling to herself, Hermione realized it was today's date.

"Bloody nuisance."

It took her about an hour to reach a public muggle library and utilize a computer so she could locate the address. The witch sighed when she realized it was a United States school building. Thankfully, due to her position as an Unspeakable she had unlimited access to international portkeys, but it would require her to go to the Ministry to get one. A fact that she wasn't pleased about considering Ron and Harry had been stalking her office under the guise of "Auror Business."

Admittedly, had she not been avoiding them since the two of them confronted her about meeting with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott in public. The witch successfully managed to reach her office unaccosted, but within moments both wizards were standing in her doorway.

"We're not done talking about this Mione," Ron said in lieu of a greeting. Harry nodded in agreement. "Please have a seat."

"I don't have time to hold this conversation at the moment," Hermione answered, as she retrieved one two international portkeys.

"We aren't asking," Harry said, earning a surprised glance from the witch. "Sit down."

More out of surprise than compliance, Hermione slid into her office chair, "Well?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous meeting with two Death Eaters is, much less when it's in public?" Ron demanded, as Harry sighed in obvious frustration.

"Theo was never a Death Eater, and Malfoy was acquitted," Hermione corrected before Harry could interrupt.

"Theo?!" Ron repeated. "You're on a first name basis with him?!"

"Yes," Hermione answered, without providing any further information. It was a strategy Hermione knew angered Ron to no end.

"What Ron is trying to say is that former Death Eaters are currently being hunted down and slaughtered," Harry intervened between the two before Ron resorted to raising his voice. "We're concerned that the perpetrator may target anyone seen in their company."

"To clarify," Hermione said, smothering her amusement, "You believe that I am now in danger from someone hunting down Death Eaters because I met with Theo and Malfoy? Surely, you realize how absurd that is, right?"

"Hermione you haven't seen the crime scenes!" Ron erupted. "These are horrific and violent deaths. It's not just getting knocked with a killing curse and having your life snuffed out painlessly."

"I accept the premise of your concern," Hermione said, "but as I said, neither Theo or Malfoy are Death Eaters. I sincerely believe that they won't join the likes of Mulciber and Greyback."

"That isn't the point!" Ron bellowed, as Harry's eyes narrowed at her. "You're taking stupid and unnecessary risks for what? Access to a pureblooded library?"

"It was unavoidable. They literally own the only two copies of a tome I needed for a work project," Hermione answered shrugging as Ron swore. "Now that you've both said your piece, I really have to go."

"Hermione, you aren't taking this seriously," Ron said trying to talk over her. Knowing she'd never get anywhere with them on the topic, the witch activated the portkey, and was whisked away before either wizard could stop her.

She landed, a bit rougher than she was used to, in an empty school gymnasium. Glancing at the nearest clock, Hermione noticed it was nearly time for students to be out of class for the day. Sneaking behind the bleachers, the witch cast a disillusionment charm, and then whispered a point me spell she'd modified to detect demonic residue.

Cautiously, the witch maneuvered through out the halls, following her spell work. On the third floor, it led her further down the corridor, and turning with the hallway, Hermione saw a black eyed man enter one of the classrooms. Her gut erupted with instinct, and the witch bolted after him. Unwilling to risk any time, she cast bombarda, and shielded herself from debris.

Once inside, the demon was staring wide eyed and suspiciously at the door. Realizing that the students were clearly of primary school age, Hermione grimaced and whispered "Avada Kedavra." Watching, the Demon took the bright green spell in the chest and dropped to the ground. Hermione hurried inside the room, knowing that the spell only destroyed the soul within the possessed individual and stunned the demon. Looking at the wide-eyed student, Hermione performed a mass obliviate removing the last few minutes. Before the students regained awareness, the witch grabbed the body and disapparated. The demon began fighting back the moment they reappeared, and managed to break free.

"Witch," the demonic voice snarled. "How dare you!"

"You tried to murder innocent children!"

"They breed like rats," the demon shrugged. "What's it to you if a few dies here and there? Certainly, your master keeps you on a shorter leash than this. Who is it? I need to speak with him about controlling his pet better."

"I'm afraid this is the last conversation you'll be having," Hermione answered, raising her wand. The demon smirked at her and black smoke poured from the body before she could cast.

"Bollocks," Hermione muttered, as the now unpossessed body dropped to the floor. Knowing she couldn't just leave it lying around, Hermione incinerated it. Frustrated and angry with herself, Hermione activated her portkey, which dropped her in her flat. Without pause, the witch erected the wards to block everyone save herself and went straight to the shower.

The water had long run cold when she heard his voice, "You'll freeze to death."

"Bollocks," Crowley muttered when his warlock didn't respond. Stepping forward, the King of the Crossroads shut the water off and wrapped one of the witch's towels around her. Scooping up Hermione, he carried her to her bedroom where he managed to successfully coax her into dressing.

"Alright love, let's make you some tea."

Nearly a pot and a half of Earl Grey later, he heard her speak, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it darling," Crowley answered, as Hermione raised an eyebrow at the pet name. "Now, care to tell me exactly why you've been fraternizing with one of those idiotic pigeons?"

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, suddenly recognizing that no one should be able to breach her wards.

"Demon," Crowley answered before sipping his tea. Surprisingly, even using a delicate teacup he managed to look the picture of masculinity.

"I have wards specifically targeting Daemons," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm special. Now, were I to guess about your fraternization with the winged moron, whichever one it is, I'd say it's the same reason I have numerous demons searching for the demon who holds the contract for the demonic witch that slipped her leash and prevented a seal from breaking."

"What?" Hermione asked, her brain still short circuited from going into shock. Crowley looked at her concerned, before rising to his feet and picking her up again.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously you're in shock."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "Because you're carrying me."

"Still have your spirit at least," Crowley said as he settled her on the couch and began nestling her with blankets. Even more surprising was when he pulled her against him so she was sitting with her back to his chest.

"What happened?"

"I cast an unforgiveable," Hermione admitted. "He was being possessed, but there were thirty children in danger. If that wasn't bad enough, I let the demon get away."

Crowley sighed, and internally cursed humanity's flaws. Of course, his warlock would feel bad for killing some obscure human. The only bright side of this visit so far was that he'd discovered one of those holier-than-thou muscle heads was manipulating his warlock, and her soul mark was developing nicely. He needed to investigate the former before it became a larger problem.

Focusing on his warlock once more, he realized she'd fallen asleep. It was the best solution considering her state of shock. Pragmatically, in his opinion, he chose not to move so she wasn't disturbed.


	7. Soulmarked

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
__7\. My Heart Will Go On  
__8\. Frontierland  
9\. Ursula  
__10\. Drinking at Bobby's  
11\. Survival of the Fittest  
__12\. Mistress of Death  
13\. Queen of Hell  
14\. Casifer_

* * *

The sound of the Winchester brothers chewing fast food in Bobby's house was shattered by a female shriek. Both men jumped to their feet as Castiel poorly restrained a tiny brunette

"Fucking Death Eater!" the girl shrieked while thrashing in the angel's arms. "I'll kill you! Just like I murdered you're pathetic Lord." So shocked by her statement, the angel dropped her, allowing the girl to rapidly crawl backwards on her hands and feet.

"What did you say?" Castiel demanded as he followed her. "The Lord is more powerful than all of us, especially you."

"Yet he's dead," the girl snarled as her back hit Bobby's kitchen cabinets. Despite being trapped, her feral growl didn't dissipate, "Shredded to pieces in front of the rest of your pathetic brethren. Dead at the hands of a mudblood." The sneer on her face only served to cause more distress to appear on Castiel's, while he began to slump.

"That monster died screaming just as his inner circle did," the girl hissed as she pulled a long stick. A bright red light shot towards Castiel, catching him in the chest, and throwing him backwards. Sam and Dean were on their feet, firing their guns instantly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean demanded as she dodged behind the kitchen island in Bobby's house.

"Have you kidnapped so many women you can't remember all of them?" the brunette yelled back angrily. Rather than answer, Dean silently gestured towards the sides of the counter to Sam, and they began flanking her. A sharp crack sounded as they rounded the corner.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked looking up at Sam confused.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam shouted just before Dean was clocked in the face. The younger Winchester watched horrified as his brother's gun vanished. He took a shot at her, only to hear the same loud crack as she disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled, swiveling around to check his six. Seeing nothing, Sam was about to do a full sweep when everything went black.

"_Incarcerous_," Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at each of the men in turn. Once she was satisfied with the bindings, she levitated them to the couch in the living room, and maneuvered them until they were sitting up. Her shoulder was throbbing with pain from where the bullet entered her body. Thankfully, it was a clean shot and had embedded itself in a wall. Hermione knew enough battlefield healing to prevent herself from bleeding out, but she'd still have to get to a hospital.

"Alright, Hermione...think," she said glancing at the three men. "Quickly figure out where you're at, and then get home. Do not let Harry find out you've been shot." Searching the house led her to a well kept library with a desk in the center. The ceiling and floor were both covered with ancient runes that she knew hadn't been used in centuries.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered after she'd confirmed from the literature lining the walls and the newspaper cuttings on the desk that she was indeed in a hunter's home. "Only you would manage to get kidnapped by hunters." She also derived from the cuttings that she was in America.

"Alright, let's find a book about me," Hermione muttered as she started with the nearest shelf. Despite finding several dozen tomes that had her near salivating, due to their rarity, she found absolutely nothing relating to the Wizarding Community. She spent over an hour searching, and yet found nothing.

"Clearly, we hid ourselves too well," she muttered before magically copying a few of the books she'd found. Wandering back into the living room where she'd left her captors tied up, Hermione tried to process her current circumstances. She'd already banished their firearms into her beaded bag, and they were restrained.

"Please don't make me regret this," she said raising her wand and casting three _ennervate_ spells. Predictably the two plaid hunters erupted into angry yells.

"Quiet!" Hermione ordered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now, let's start with where are we?"

"South Dakota," Sam answered, as Dean glared at him. "Have you not noticed the position we're in?"

"What is he?" Hermione asked pointing at Castiel. "No Death Eater could apparate across the Atlantic and half of the States without killing themselves, much less accomplish it with a passenger."

"What's a Death Eater?" Dean countered. "You don't get to just attack us and demand information." Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Your mate nabbed off with me, from the middle of London, and brought me here!" Hermione shouted losing her temper. "You want to whinge like a child, talk to him. Now answer the question."

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel answered looking rather apologetic. "My grace, bestowed by my Father, enables me to appear at will anywhere in Creation." Hermione watched, searching for any sign of deceit, though finding none.

"London?" Sam hissed as Hermione stared at Castiel in shock. "You snatched her from another country?!"

"Why in Merlin's bloody name would you think I was Crowley?!" Hermione asked "Are you daft?" Dean looked at Sam as he mouthed,

Merlin, while Sam shrugged.

"My faculties are perfectly in order," Castiel answered. "The soul mark Crowley placed on you, however, obscured your humanity from my sight. I didn't recognize it immediately, due to its scarcity. Although I suppose congratulations are in order."

After a pause, he added, "Congratulations."

What the hell is a soul mark?" Dean asked before Hermione or Sam could voice the words.

"It's...rather complicated," Castiel answered. "Essentially it's a bond angels and demons can utilize to denote a person as precious. It's rarely used considering most angels view it as plebeian, and the fluidity of demonic hierarchy would endanger the individual possessing the sigil. Each bond is unique to the couple and the marker can inscribe the sigil with any phrase desired."

A nearby lamp erupted into shards after Castiel finished explaining, and both Winchester brothers jumped.

"What was that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Practice for when I see Crowley next," Hermione growled as she attempted to regain control of her anger. .

"You mean, he didn't ask before he lifted his leg and pissed on you?" Dean asked snidely from the couch.

"No," Hermione hissed.

"Why would Crowley want to mark a human if it put them in unnecessary danger?" Sam asked Castiel.

"He must value her above all else," Castiel answered. "She would have to be quite formidable as well." Sam and Dean exchanged glances before looking at their bound hands and glaring pointedly at Castiel. "Yes. Your point is well made. There are many side effects of a soul sigil, such as seeing an Angel's wings, locating the bearer at all times, and telepathic emotions."

"What about seeing Hell Hounds?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the implications.

"It's quite plausible," Castiel answered. "How long have you been able to see them?"

"It started three days after I met Crowley," she said quietly. "What does it say? The sigil I mean."

"Hands off my warlock," Crowley answered stepping into the room from the shadows. "Followed by promises of death and dismemberment. Boys, great to see you so tied up."

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Hermione demanded, as she swung at him. Crowley deftly caught her fist, and pulled her close. When she winced in pain, he looked at her shoulder and gently touched it. Pulling back his hand, Crowley grew irate.

"Which one of you bloody imbeciles shot her?" He demanded, whirling around to face the three on the couch. "Answer me!"

"Crowley," Hermione said, failing to gain his attention.

"Who shot my warlock?!" Crowley asked, earning an eye roll from Hermione. "Castiel, you have three seconds to answer before I tell Squirrel, here, exactly what his soul mark says."

"I believe it was Sam," Cas said, pointedly ignoring the stares the Winchesters were giving him. Crowley snapped his fingers, and Hermione felt the wound begin to knit itself back together, healing from within. Sam, however, suddenly cried out leaning forward.

"What did you do?!" she yelled, vanishing Sam's bindings and racing forwards, only to have Crowley catch her around the waist.

"Just a little retribution," Crowley answered with a shrug. "I said there were promises of retribution included on that sigil."

"Oh like he can actually see the blasted thing, let alone read Enochian. Fix him!" Hermione demanded as Crowley pouted. "Now please."

"Did you just say please?!" Dean scoffed. "He's a demon!"

"Yes, and has the ability to fix your brother," Hermione snarked. "So I'd stop pissing him off." Crowley rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers, Sam was back to normal. "Thank you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean hissed at Crowley, still trying to make sure Sam was okay.

"Hello," Crowley answered as he pointed towards himself, " Demon, or have you already forgotten? Now why have you three chosen to kidnap Mimi?"

"We've been trying to find you, and Cas thought you were possessing her," Sam answered. "Obviously he made a mistake."

"A mistake, in which you terrified and shot Hermione," Crowley said rather calmly. "Forgive me if I'm not exactly reassured. What I cannot fathom is why none of you bothered to call me!"

"We're not going to slice some random person's neck just for a phone call," Dean spat. Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and began muttering under his breath.

"I have a cellphone," he said after a moment. "A phone number, which I apparently must remind you, is programmed into all of your phones." Sam, Dean, and Cas all exchanged shocked expressions. "You are all idiots."

Hermione cleared her throat, causing Crowley to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"Had you not marked me, none of this would have happened," She answered. "A mark, you never bothered to ask about prior to creating it."

"Darling, it was necessary," Crowley answered. "Exactly how did you think I was going to grant your request for the ability of seeing hounds?"

"You'd never bind yourself to a human for a deal," she shot back. "You'd deny the request or find another solution." When Crowley sighed and muttered a phrase, sounding distinctively like, "know it all," Hermione shot a stinging hex at him.

"Fuck," He hissed shaking his hand where her spell had hit. Seeing her glare at him, he sighed. "Do you realize how bloody valuable you are? Most demons take centuries to achieve the same numbers you have, much less possess the skills and intelligence you have. I'd be asinine not to put a sigil on you."

"As much as I don't want to witness this chick flick moment," Dean interrupted, "We still have a pressing matter of the Apocalypse to deal with, which requires your help, unfortunately."

"Lucifer is out?" Hermione asked. "How?!"

"Sixty-six seals were broken," Castiel answered as Crowley also spoke.

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum over there."

"We'd like to put him back," Castiel continued speaking. "However, angels and demons want the apocalypse to occur. It's quite problematic."

"I'll speak to the ministry," Hermione said. "Hopefully they'll let us help you out since it's going to endanger the earth itself."

"What you think the British government isn't going to assume you're just nuts?" Dean asked.

"Of course they would," Hermione answered. "However, I'm going to talk to my government, the Ministry of Magic. I doubt they'll find it so far fetched."

"What exactly is a warlock?" Sam asked.

"It's his preferred vernacular," she said. "We don't use it. Apparently the term witch is a dirty word over here."

"Witches are humans who have traded their souls for demonic powers," Castiel said without hesitation. "Often they do this unknowingly, but proceed to use their powers for personal gain and harming others."

"It's different than a crossroads demon since there's no contract," Crowley answered her unasked question. "Often they lure their victims in by helping the human 'find' a lost text. The first spell is always an oath to give their soul to the demon, almost always written in Latin."

"Why wouldn't you translate it before reading it aloud?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly how many people do you know who are fluent in Latin?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Everyone," Hermione answered shrugging. "It was required for school. Most of our spells are Latin based. Regardless, we're born with our magic."

"She's one of Gaia's," Crowley told Castiel. "Unlike what we believed, they weren't wiped out. They went into hiding after the witch trials. Hid themselves spectacularly."

"Gaia?" Dean asked.

"The Earth personified," Castiel answered. "She was quite angry at the damage angels and demons were inflicting upon the earth after Lucifer's fall. So, to protect it, she stole several thousand humans and infected them with her magic as a sort of counter balance."

"It's not an infection," Hermione said. "It's a gift. Unlike demonic witches, our magic is weaved into our souls, which I'm guessing you'd be able to see if not for the sigil an idiot added without permission."

"Not apologizing," Crowley said. "Now, let's get to work on our little devil problem."


	8. The Malfoy Ward

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
__7\. My Heart Will Go On  
__8\. Frontierland  
9\. Ursula  
__10\. Drinking at Bobby's  
11\. Survival of the Fittest  
__12\. Mistress of Death  
13\. Queen of Hell  
14\. Casifer_

* * *

"I need a favor love," Crowley said suddenly interrupting Narcissa and Hermione's conversation. Both witches looked surprised, although Narcissa's wand was already in motion and expelling a curse towards the demon.

"That tickled," Crowley commented drolly as he looked down at his chest where the spell had hit him. Narcissa smirked in response.

"Ms. Granger, you never mentioned that you personally knew a daemon," Narcissa said never taking her eyes off of Crowley. "Certainly he could have addressed your curiosity."

"He's vexing," Hermione answered with a slight shrug before beginning to make Crowley a cup of tea. "Furthermore, he's not familiar with our world and I need to deal with them at the moment."

"I am standing right here," Crowley grumbled at the two witches, even as Hermione rose and placed a delicate cup of tea into his hand. "That's better. What did you do to me witch?"

"Merely ensured my and mine's survival," Narcissa answered. "Daemon's have a nasty habit of unnecessary trickery. I merely provided myself with some insurance."

The pleased grin that appeared on Crowley's face before he turned to Hermione, "Where have you been hiding this charming young lady? She makes the rest of your associates appear simply common."

Narcissa merely looked bemused while tilting her head towards the settee, inviting Crowly to join them. "I must profess my disappointment with the family wards. They must be failing if suddenly a daemon, even one as powerful as you, can simply bypass them."

Hermione watched, feeling surreal, as her daemon stalker treated Narcissa Malfoy with respect and general fondness as he explained, "Your wards are quite effective. However, Ms. Granger's presence enables me to bypass all barriers." She was so unfocused by his behavior that she missed his answer entirely.

"What precisely is your intention with my ward?" Narcissa asked suddenly, which shocked both Hermione and Crowley.

"Ward?" Hermione asked staring at the older woman.

"Oh yes," Narcissa agreed. "As if I'd ever allow a young witch of such quality to be unprotected. The House of Malfoy has claimed you, Hermione, and we will not simply allow you to be led astray."

Hermione stared, before forcing herself to take a drink of tea as an attempt to clear her mind. She had no doubt that Narcissa had her own intent for providing such valuable protection, but it was still a life alternating declaration. Had they not been witches, it would have been merely lip service, but Hermione had felt her magic respond to Narcissa's the moment the oath left the older woman's lips.

Regardless of either Crowley's or Narcissa intentions, Hermione knew that it would be nearly impossible to explain to Harry or the Weasleys. She also knew that Narcissa wasn't about to allow her to escape just to speak with Crowley about his unannounced visit.

"Exactly, why did you feel the need to interrupt Narcisa and I?" Hermione asked Crowley, who seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion.

"I've got two hunters I need alive, who are hell bent on sacrificing themselves at every bloody opportunity," he answered.

"Exactly why is that my problem? You're quite capable, why can't you help them?"

"Sorry, did I forget to mention that they're hunters?" Crowley repeated. "They're not exactly fond of demons, and this isn't the time to forge new alliances. Besides, you've proven yourself extremely adept at surviving when all odds are against you. I need to borrow some of that luck."

"What does Hermione get for participating in such a dangerous situation?" Narcissa asked pointedly. "Placing her in such a position surely comes with some reward, does it not?"

The glare Crowley shot towards Narcissa did not deter the witch. "I'm sure we'll come to some arrangement."

"Exactly what do you expect me to do?" Hermione asked warily, trying to mitigate the tense air.

"I have a list," Crowley said grinning at her while producing a piece of parchment from thin air. "I need these humans to emerge alive from today's squirmish. If one or two of them winds up maimed, it's fine, so long as they're still alive. Although if you could make sure the Winchesters don't lose any necessary limbs, that would be appreciated."

"Surely, she can assist without actively participating," Narcissa said. "I insist that Hermione be allowed to interfere without direct participation."

"What are you suggesting?" Crowley asked.

"Several charms," Narcissa answered. "Invisibility, invulnerability, and a guarantee of her safety by you."

Crowley looked severely put out by Narcissa's last demand, but without hesitation he agreed. Before Hermione could protest the decision, Crowley had teleported her to the edges of a small decrepit town with the parchment of names on the ground at her feet, and disappeared.

"Bloody arse," She muttered, grateful for her paranoia she acquired during the war. Her wand never left its holster unless in use, and she still had the habit of carrying her beaded bag with her constantly. "I swear I'm going to exorcise him."


	9. Abandon All Hope

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
7\. Godmum Duties  
__8\. My Heart Will Go On  
9__. Frontierland  
10\. Ursula  
__11\. Drinking at Bobby's  
12\. Survival of the Fittest  
__13\. Revenge and Forgiveness  
14\. Mistress of Death  
15\. Queen of Hell  
16\. Casifer_

The International Federation of Wizards voted to abstain from all muggle warfare, after successfully classifying angels and demons as non-magical creatures. The policy had been created and championed by the English Enclave, despite Kingsley and Hermione's insistence to the contrary. The Wizengamot had tied Kingsley's hands, although he was successful in creating a department within the Ministry to monitor the skirmish. His counterpart in MACUSA secured documents for Hermione to reside in America when she assumed the job.

Currently, she was packing up her flat, since the job she accepted from Kingsley started as soon as possible. She would be a one witch department, working with the Winchesters and Crowley to stop the world from ending. Hermione didn't respond when her floo activated, announcing the arrival of a guest, or when Ron began calling for her.

"Mione? We really need to talk about you disappearing last week, and then fleeing to Vienna with Kingsley. Telling Harry to let me know wasn't ideal," Ron called as he wandered through her flat.

"Did you hear me?" he asked when he reached her bedroom doorway. Hermione made a noncommittal sound.

"Sorry," she said as she continued packing. "What?"

"We need to talk about last week," Ron repeated watching her avidly. "Considering a strange wizard snatched you in the middle of dinner, and then you fled to Vienna without an explanation."

"Ron, it's not a great time," she said. "I'm on a tight schedule, and I have to get all of my belongings packed."

"Why?" Ron interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Kingsley offered me a job following the Federation of Wizards meeting in Vienna."

"That's great!" Ron said, before pausing. "Wait, how is it possible that no one knew they were gathering?"

"The Wizengamot was required to take a vow of secrecy before given the information," Hermione answered. "Of course, they've proven that Voldemort's slaughter taught them nothing, and have decided to abstain from all muggle warfare. They also voted to classify all Daemons and Rasul as nonmagical creatures."

" Wait, Daemons and Rasul? As in Gaia's enemies?" Ron asked laughing. "What crackpot thought that was necessary?"

"I did," Hermione said defensively. "Considering there's a war brewi:ng between the two of them. It's not like we can avoid the effects of it."

"No way," Ron disagreed. "If anything it's just a group of wankers masquerading as mythical creatures to scare us. Trust me, this isn't an issue at all." She forcibly clenched her teeth to prevent her from screaming at Ron. Everyone, aside from Kingsley, had the same attitude about Daemons and Rasul.

"Honestly, it's nothing more than a legend, that prats like Malfoy made up so they could explain their superiority. Now, can we please talk about why you aren't upset a strange wizard disapperated with you from dinner?"

"Cas isn't a wizard," Hermione answered. "He's a Rasul, which is why I went straight to Kingsley after I got back to England.' Ron released a frustrated moan.

"Mione, it's really not funny," he said. "Surely you can create a better cover story than that. I mean, I thought something was going on with you, but I kept telling myself you were above such behavior."

"Wait.." Hermione said puzzled. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Ron bellowed, before softening his tone. "I started talking to my mum about us. The questions she asked, I didn't understand at first, but once she explained….she thought you'd already been bonded to another. Dad and I told her she was out of line, but she wouldn't let it go. So Dad went to the Ministry's Hall of Records, and apparently she's right."

I cannot believe your family violated my privacy," Hermione said glaring at him. "I only found out last week about the bond." Ron promptly snorted, showing his derision.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. "You can't maintain soul bonds with limited contact."

"He's popped in from time to time," Hermione admitted. "Nothing ever happened!"

"Right," Ron scoffed.

"Believe me or not, but it's true. I made a choice during the war, and apparently it resulted in this bond. It was nothing more than an unintended consequence," She insisted.

"You can't initiate a soul bond without consent of both parties," Ron argued. "Everyone knows that, you know that." She opened her mouth to speak only for Ron to storm out of the flat. Collapsing on her bed as she heard her Floo roar to life, she pulled her mobile out.

"Hello?" the gruff voice answered.

"If I asked you to smite someone, would you?"

"Hermione, are you in danger? What's wrong?" Castiel demanded.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Everything's fine. Just please, answer the question."

"We're really discouraged from smiting, unnecessarily," Castiel said. "Life is considered precious, and we're supposed to protect it. However, if you were to be in danger, I would not hesitate to protect you."

She couldn't help the smile that popped onto her face.

"You aren't in danger, are you?"

"No," she answered. "Thanks Cas." She sat on her bed, after hanging up the phone, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Should I be jealous that you're first call regarding a request to smite is to angel-boy?" Crowley asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"It's safer to ask Castiel," Hermione said after shrugging. "He won't actually do it."

"Now, love," Crowley said as he sat next to her, and put his arm around her waist. "That's just your humanity getting in the way." After she elbowed him, he continued, " Unfortunately, this isn't exactly a social call. Squirrel and Moose have decided to confront Lucifer. Normally, I'd insist you abstain, if not forcibly restrain you, to keep you safe. However, we all need those to neanderthals to survive. You've got quite a habit of proving resourceful, annoyingly so at times.".

"Do they even know I'm joining?" Hermione asked as Crowley held up a bottle of whiskey.

"I brought an entry fee."

Stepping up onto the front porch, she could hear voices inside of the house. Despite her conviction, Hermione still felt uncertain about Crowley's plan, but still knocked on the front door. Crowley had wisely chosen not to accompany her at this time.

"Who the hell are you?" A grumpy old man in a wheelchair greeted her. The shotgun in his hand made fro an even warmer welcome.

"I'm here to see Sam and Dean," she answered watching the gun carefully. The man yelled for the boys without taking his eyes off of her.

"How'd you know they were here?" He asked. Before she could answer Sam and Dean showed up behind him.

"Hermione?" Sam asked., stepping around Bobby to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello boys," she greeted, grinning when Dean rolled his eyes. "I brought pie." All at once, Dean had dragged her inside the house, and bragged about her cooking.

"Now just wait a minute," Bobby bellowed. "We're about to go hunt down the fallen angel of hell, only for a complete stranger shows up, and not only are you unconcerned, you're talking about pie?"

"You're dad's right," Hermione said. "No such thing as a coincidence." She didn't miss the proud look the old man suddenly had when the boys looked at him. "Any chance you'll put down the firearm?"

"Someone better start talking first," Ellen ordered, despite Bobby complying with Hermione's request.

"THis is Hermione Granger," Castiel said from behind Jo and Ellen. "Sam and Dean met her after I mistakenly kidnapped her. She's a seasoned warrior, adept at avoiding capture, withstanding torture, and protecting the vulnerable. It would be valuable to bring her along tomorrow." He glanced at her as she stared incredulously at him. "My apologies, my curiosity got the better of me."

"It's fine Cas," she said slightly flushed.

"So...we're supposed to just trust her?" Jo asked skeptically.

"Yes," Dean, Sam, and Castiel answered.

"Right," Bobby said. "Are you aware of what you'll be going up against?"

"Sure do," Hermione said as she retrieved the bottle Crowley had sent with her. "In fact, I brought a treat for the occasion, in addition to the pie." It had gold lettering, and a matching label. Hermione suppressed a grin as Bobby's eyes widened.

"How'd you get your hands on Balverie?" he demanded as Ellen promptly grabbed shot glasses.

"Is it any good?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pie.

"Boy," Bobby and Ellen swore.

"Dean, that's a fifty thousand dollar bottle of single malt scotch whiskey," Sam told him.

"Produced using traditional hand crafting methods, and only eighty-eight were ever made," Ellen added. "So yeah...it's good."

"I attended a boarding school in Scotland," Hermione explained. "Been saving it for a special occasion. Figured tonight would be perfect."

The group started drinking together, and watched as Ellen lined up four shot in front of Castiel. The angel proceeded to drink them consecutively as they all stared.

"I think I'm starting to feel something," Cas said after drinking the last shot. Jo laughed, and Ellen simply stared. The last activity they participated in was a group photo.

Carthrage, Missouri was downright gloomy. Dean and Sam fretted over a lack of phone signal, while Ellen and Jo both noted the lack of people. The angel was the first to become distracted, before he looked over at Hermione.

"I see them too," the witch confirmed.

"What is it?" Ellen asked.

"This town's not empty," Castiel answered as he and Hermione stared at hundreds of old white men all dressed in matching black suits Each were gazing in the same direction.

"Reapers," Castiel breathed.

"Reapers?" Ellen repeated. "As in more than one?"

"Dozens," Hermione answered.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe," Castiel said before listing examples,. "The Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii Excuse me. I need to find out why they're here." He disappeared before they could protest.

"How can you see them?" Ellen asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Side effect of having a stalker," Hermione muttered. "Right now, I'm more concerned about the boys considering they broke rule number 1:don't split the party." It didn't take long to find the Winchesters.

"Police department is empty," Dean called out. "Did you find anyone?"

"No humans," Jo answered. "Only a town full of reapers. Cas went off searching for the reason why."

"Can't be good," Sam muttered. The group of five started exploring on foot, with HErmione the only one without a gun. She still had her wand in it's holster.

"There you are," a cheerful girl with dark wavy hair called. She was standing opposite from the group.

"Meg," Sam said glaring at the demon.

"Shouldn't have come here boys," she said eyeing the group. Dean swore and leveled the Colt at her. "DIdn't come here alone, Deano."

A sudden surge of growling and a splash of water had Sam and Dean cursing while talking about Hell Hounds.

"Yep!" Meg confirmed. "I made sure to bring your favorites." The phrase reverberated around Hermione's mind, pinging her memory. Frantically she searched the hounds in front of them, until she saw the largest, hiding in the back. She was unable to hold back her laughter, which of course captured Meg's attention.

The demon opened her mouth, a scathing condemnation, no doubt on the tip of her tongue. Hermione saw the exact moment the demon recognized the soul sigil.

"Well, well, well," Meg said. "I never expected to find you with the Winchesters. Do you realize how large the bounty on your head is? I can't believe Crowley is so stupid to let you run around with hunters of all people."

"Dean," Ellen said warily.

"Not now," he answered.

"I can't wait to drag you in," Meg said before turning back to the boys. "Sam, Dean, my father would like a word."

"I think we'll pass," Sam answered as Dean nodded.

"It's your choice," the demon said shrugging. "You can make this easy or really, really, hard."

"When have you ever known us to make anything easy?" Dean asked before shooting the hound nearest to Meg. The accuracy of his shot made Hermione momentarily forget Dean couldn't see the hounds.

"Run!" Sam ordered, causing everyone to scatter. Hermione turned as Dean was tackled to the ground by a hound.

"Meg," she called out catching the demon's attention. "Did you know that Hell Hounds only follow their master's commands?" The witch whistled as the hound on Dean savaged Jo. Gabby broke from rank, sprinting towards the hound attacking the female hunter and snapping its neck. Meg stared horrified.

"Not possible," she hissed.

"Crowley didn't send me to hid with Sam and Dean," Hermione told her as she pulled her wand out of it's holster. "He sent me to protect them. Get Jo and Ellen to safety." She promptly sent two Entrail Expelling Curses towards the hounds flanking Gabby.

"Witch!" Meg swore taking a step back. Before she could run, Hermione hit her with a deep purple spell, forcing the demon to stumble.

"Enjoy your meat suit," Hermione sneered. "It'll be your last."

It didn't take long for Gabby to sniff out Sam, Dean, Ellen, and Jo's hiding place. Hermione removed the barricade quickly, allowing them inside.

"Gabby heel," Hermione ordered. The hound promptly layed down and Hermione strode towards Jo and Ellen. "What's her blood type?"

"What?" Ellen asked.

"We don't have time for a transfusion," Sam said.

"Ellen. What is her blood type?" Hermione repeated digging through her bag.

"O negative," The mother answered. Hermione found the correct bottle and dumped it down Jo's throat. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your daughter. Sam, Dean go deal with Lucifer. I'll take care of these two," Hermione said. "Gabby took care of the other hounds." THe boys followed her instructions, and once HErmione was positive she could safely move Jo she shoved a necklace at Ellen.

"Let me do all the talking. You can rage all you want after I save your daughter," Hermione said as Ellen nodded. She promptly apparated them to the nearest American Magical Hospital. After the healers had informed the two women of Jo's condition, Ellen turned to Hermione.

"How many years?" She asked when Hermione looked at her. "What's the price?"

"I don't deal in years," Hermione answered. "I do enjoy tea though."


	10. The Devil You Know

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
__7\. My Heart Will Go On  
__8\. Frontierland  
9\. Ursula  
__10\. Drinking at Bobby's  
11\. Survival of the Fittest  
__12\. Mistress of Death  
13\. Queen of Hell  
14\. Casifer_

_This is part of the series, "Hermione's Hounds." More are being written, that take place prior to this one, however, with how short this one is I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Let me know your thoughts._

* * *

"Did you get him?" Dean grunted as Sam shook his head, removing Ruby's knife from the back seat. "You're saying you stabbed Baby for nothing?"

"Fancy a fag and a chat?" Crowley called as he leaned up against the hood of the impala. Sam and Dean bolted out of the car.

"You want to talk?!" Sam asked. "After what you did?"

"After what I...what I did to you?" Crowley asked flabbergasted. "I gave you the colt!"

"Knowing it wouldn't work on the devil!" Sam accused.

"I never!"

"You set us up! We nearly lost good people on that run. WIthout Hermione, two of them would've been slaughtered," Sam said.

"You're welcome for that addition by the way," Crowley said snidely. "Look, who you take on the ride is your own business. We're all still in this together."

"Sure we are," Sam agreed before trying to stab Crowley again. The demon teleported away.

"Will you please call of your dog?" he asked Dean.

"Why should I?" Dean asked as Crowley stared at him.

"I can give you Pestilence," Crowley answered. "I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

"You can't actually be listening to this," Sam muttered to Dean.

"Sam."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Shut up for a second Sam," Dean said.

"Shut up, the both of you," Crowley interrupted. "Look, I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake. All part of the learning process, but do you really think I would've endangered Mimi? Nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well, now he knows I want him dead, which by the way makes me the most buggered son in all creation."

"Holy crap," Dean said. "We don't care."

"They burnt down my house," Crowley bellowed. "They ate my fucking tailor. Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me. Yet here I am...last place I should be...in the road talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, under a friggin spotlight!" Gesturing towards the street lamp, the device suddenly exploded.

"Wait," Sam said. "Is Hermione alright?"" Neither brother was expecting Crowley to suddenly smirk.

"Mimi?" He asked. "She's safe. Well, safe as she can be on any given day considering she attracts danger like flies to honey. Have you ever seen her angry? Glorious sight to behold. She's got an affinity for fire too, always has."

"What'd she do?" Dean asked.

"Chump of a demon was sent to apprehend her," Crowley explained. "Chose to threaten her godson. Idiot. She's got a nifty little spell, binds a demon to their meat suit...permanently. Afterwards she repeatedly set him on fire."

"Does that actually kill a demon?" Sam asked curiously as Dean looked mildly impressed.

"No," Crowley answered. "Bloody painful though, and then sending him back to the devil to report on his own failure? Now that's cruel and unusual even by my standards."

"She single?" Dean asked as Crowley promptly glared at him.

"Hands off my Warlock."


	11. Godmum Duties

_This particular one shot is a direct result of two comments left by, PartKneazle. She has asked about Luna and Teddy's interactions with the hounds, and well you'll see the result. Please let me know your thoughts. Also remember that this is an ongoing series. If you have a complaint, sign in so I can respond. _

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
7\. Godmum Duties  
__8\. My Heart Will Go On  
9__. Frontierland  
10\. Ursula  
__11\. Drinking at Bobby's  
12\. Survival of the Fittest  
__13\. Mistress of Death  
14\. Queen of Hell  
15\. Casifer_

* * *

Despite her constant presence in the States, Hermione tried to see her godson, Teddy as often as possible. Unfortunately, since Andromeda's death, Teddy lived with Harry and Ginny Potter, which was problematic considering the Weasley's (Molly, Ginny, and Ron) refused to forgive Hermione for "abandoning" Ron, and as a result Ginny constantly interfered.

The Brightest Witch Her Age swore she assigned Zadkiel to Teddy out of frustration and concern for his safety. Crowley, thankfully, had the good sense not to point out that she'd mostly done it to spite Harry and his harpy of a wife.

Nor did the King of Hell acknowledge that he knew why Teddy Lupin could see his new pet hell hound, whom he promptly renamed Zadie. The young wizard and hound bonded so tightly that whenever Hermione visited, her godson was often astride the hound as though she were a horse.

After the Daily Prophet ran article after article about the Malfoy Family publicly claiming Hermione as their ward, it was Luna Lovegood who supported her unconditionally. The Weasley's were outraged, and predictably Ron called her dozens of horrible names, among them being, "upstart social climber," while Ginny stood next to him sneering. Hermione wasn't phased by any of it, until Harry agreed.

She'd assumed that Harry would support her considering he had personally testified on behalf of Narcissa and Draco following the war. She was wrong. Harry eviscerated her.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? How idiotic are you? Allowing the Malfoys to lay legal claim to you?"

"Harry," Hermione tried to interrupt.

"No Hermione. I kept my mouth shut when you ended things with Ron, and again when you disappeared across the pond. This is too much. It's like you're a complete stranger," Harry said glaring at her.

It was as if he'd slapped her.

"Fuck you Potter."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked harshly.

"I stayed by your side since I was eleven. I've lied for you, bled for you, and murdered for you. Never have I asked for anything in return. I've remained silent while you've repeatedly chosen fair-weathered friends. You can't be bothered to learn anything about wizarding law, and instead rely on a family who ignores it while treating muggles like an exotic animal."

She'd disapparated after that statement. Her fury so great that she didn't trust herself not to curse the three of them.

It was Harry's reaction that left her regretting she'd never protested Teddy's living arrangements after Andromeda's death. However, rather than taking the Chosen One to court, Hermione chose to become more creative about seeing her godson.

Luna, despite her unwavering support of Hermione, often was tasked with watching Teddy. The ethereal blonde faithfully sent Hermione a patronus on each occasion, and Hermione had yet to miss a single visit. She'd gone as far as abandoning Crowley on one of his ridiculous assignments. Needless to say, an irate Crowley later tracked her down after finishing said project.

Before he could castigate the witch, Luna silenced him and then led him to the sun room where Zadie, Hermione and Teddy were curled up asleep. He kept a photo of the three next to his throne.

Currently, Hermione was sipping a cup of Earl Grey with Luna while Zadie and Teddy sprinted around Luna's yard.

"She's wonderful with him," Luna said wistfully watching Teddy. "Zadie's been great for his confidence. I've caught him telling her stories about Remus. Plus you should see how often Zadie trips Ginny."

"Really?"

"She had Bill check her for curses," Luna confirmed. "Zadie has great timing. Anytime Ginny says a negative word about you, she trips within two steps."

"How long have you known about Zadie?" Hermione asked.

"Since you made the deal," Luna answered. "I didn't put it together right away, but once I saw Gabby following you around I knew. It was awfully nice of you to give Harry the credit."

Hermione couldn't suppress the grin on her face.

"I do love their names. They're so clever, and I assume that Crowley hates them. Although he never has mentioned anything about it to me," Luna mused as Hermione leaned closer to her.

"I don't think he's figured out the theme," She whispered. "No doubt he'd throw a tantrum."

"Most cannot see," Luna said serenely as Hermione grinned impishly at her.

"The hounds or their names?"

"Both," Luna answered as she and Hermione chuckled. Despite the eccentricities of the younger witch, Hermione had developed a deep friendship with her.

"Where's Uncle Crowley?" Teddy demanded after Zadie ran up to the two witches.

"He's working bug," Hermione answered. "Which is why I brought Ursula with me."

"Uncle Crowley hates Ursula!" Teddy declared.

"Preposterous. I adore all of my Queen's pet hounds," Crowley contradicted from behind Teddy. They young boy squealed and launched himself towards the King of Hell, while Hermione rolled her eyes at the ridiculous title he insisted on using for her.

"Aunt Minnie said you weren't coming!"

"I finished early, and just had to surprise my favorite wolf pup!" Crowley said as Teddy giggled. "Lady Luna, you look well."

"I am," Luna answered. "How is your kingdom? Still terrible as it should be?"

Hermione snickered as Crowley answered stoically, "Yes. Everything is running splendidly. I appreciate you asking."

"Uncle Crowley!" Teddy crowed, demanding the demon's attention.

"Yes wolf pup?"

"What did you call him?" Molly Weasley hissed, surprising the entire group with her presence. Zadie promptly growled at the mother of seven, though the witch couldn't hear the demonic dog.

"I'm wolf pup!" Teddy answered happily. "Just like daddy."

The withering look on Molly's face would've terrified any sane wizard. Crowley, however, wasn't phased. He focused instead on the child in his arms, tickling him, and earning more delighted shrieks.

"Put my grandson down," Molly ordered.

"Nana died," Teddy said looking confused. "You're Victoire's grandmum, not mine."

"Molly, it's merely a term of endearment," Hermione said changing the subject. "Teddy loves it, and it's a homage to Remus."

"OF course you would defend it," Molly sniffed as she glared at her. "Loyalty means nothing to you. My family took you in and you chucked it into the nearest bin as soon as you found a 'better' offer."

"Careful," Crowley warned the witch.

"I'm not leaving my grandson with you. Hand him over. I'll make sure he gets back to Ginny and Harry safely."

"Molly, Hermione is Teddy's godmum," Luna reminded her.

"Rubbish," Molly said dismissively as Hermione and Luna exchanged looks. "That boy belongs to Harry and Ginny."

"Did you stop by for a reason?" Crowley asked sounding irritated.

"Yes, so I could check in on my grandson. Harry mentioned he'd asked Luna to watch him, though I don't know what he was thinking," Molly answered.

"She thinks I'm touched," Luna told Hermione and Crowley.

"Clearly you cannot be trusted if you allow a trollop and this man around Teddy," Molly insisted as she started pulling her wand out. Crowley glared at her before slowly putting Teddy down and speaking to him.

"Teddy, be a lad and take Zadie inside so she can get a drink of water. She looks parched," Crowley said. The young metamorphmagus took one look at Zadie and nodded, before the two for them took off towards Luna's cottage.

"You're encouraging that nonsense?" Molly asked scathingly.

"Yes," Luna and Hermione answered as Molly opened her mouth to no doubt berate them.

"Listen here woman," Crowley interrupted. "You will apologize to Lady Luna and Hermione. Then you will take your leave."

"How dare you!"

"You've been rude, uncouth and frankly you're manners are worse than a Winchester's," Crowley answered. "I advise you to heed my warning. Now."

"I apologize for intruding," Molly said tightly, surprising Hermione and Luna. "Have a lovely afternoon."

Both witches stared at Crowley after the woman disapparated.

"I have a gift," the demon said smugly.

"She's going to tell Ginny and Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"No she won't," Luna disagreed. "I cursed her with a Tongue Lock before she left."

"Lady Luna, you are a treasure," Crowley said before kissing the back of her hand.

"I know," Luna answered.


	12. My Heart Will Go On

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
7\. Godmum Duties  
__8\. My Heart Will Go On  
9__. Frontierland  
10\. Ursula  
__11\. Drinking at Bobby's  
12\. Survival of the Fittest  
__13\. Revenge and Forgiveness  
14\. Mistress of Death  
15\. Queen of Hell  
16\. Casifer_

"You know," Sam said as he walked with his brother towards their mustang. "Maybe we should wait for her to come home."

"She'll be here in two shakes," Dean answered. "You know that. Hell she just called. Do you really want to sit around and smell him stew in his juices?"

"No, but…"

"Sam If we wait then Mia's going to insist on coming along, and she's in no condition to do so," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam conceded. "Drive, but you're taking that phone call."

* * *

"Tell me you haven't spent the entire time drinking," Ellen demanded, moving the glass away from Bobby's hand via a shotgun.

"You're worse than the boys," Bobby muttered.

"I can't even take tea with my daughter without watching you?"

"You were with Hermione!" Bobby argued.

"Watch it," Ellen snarled. "She's mine, same as those boys are yours."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed sounding sullen. "I'm an ass."

"You are," Ellen agreed. "Especially because she heard you."

Horrified, Bobby spun around to see a heavily pregnant Hermione glaring at him. "Mia," he said. "I didn't...it's…"

"You're drunk and in pain," Hermione said for him. "Which means you're even more of a crotchety asshole than usual. Who would have thought Rufus managed to bring out the sweet side of you?"

Ellen laughed as Bobby continued to try apologizing.

"You're forgiven. Now where is that wanker who knocked me up?" Hermione asked sinking heavily into a chair.

"The boys found a case," Bobby answered. "In Chester Pennsylvania, which you have no place going young lady."

"You smell like a bar Bobby," Hermione shot back as she struggled back to her feet.

"Anyone tell you that you're a pain in the ass?" Ellen asked before Bobby grinned and kissed her.

"That's why you married me."

* * *

"Find anything?" Sam asked after Dean answered his phone.

"Just an asshat in a shiny suit," Dean said. "What about you?"

"Great Grandparents born in Calabria before emigrating in 1912. They've been here ever since."

"What, no horsehead?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Sam answered shiftily. "Honestly, you're going to have to see this for yourself."

"Wow, that bad?" Dean asked. "Fine, I'm on my way."

Sam grimaced as he hung up the phone and turned back to the woman standing next to him.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"He's on his way."

"Good. Now go get me some food. I'm starving."

* * *

Sam sighed before nodding. It never proved well to argue with a pregnant witch.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean shouted after catching sight of Hermione sitting on his motel bed eating a cheeseburger.

"You clearly are," Hermione answered. "Sprinting off from Bobby's? Really? We both know you're not that stupid."

"Hunting's too dangerous in your condition," Dean said. "Hell you shouldn't be using magical transportation at all!"

"Mediwitch says it's fine," Hermione answered. "Molly's making you paranoid."

"She's got a dozen children running around!" Dean said.

"Doesn't make her a licensed healer," Hermione said calmly. "Besides you're the reason I'm in this condition in the first place."

"You don't think I'm aware of that?!" Dean yelled. "I fucked up and now you're constantly endanger! Why on earth did you think I wanted you to stay at Bobby's? Now you've got to stay in a shitty motel until we tie up this case."

"Why would I have to stay in the motel?" Hermione asked before rolling her eyes. "I just told you that it was safe to travel magically."

"I don't care. You're already taking too many unnecessary risks," Dean answered stubbornly. "I'm not going to let you continue to do so."

"Because you've proven so adept at bossing me around in the past," Hermione said snidely. "Stop trying to weasel out of admitting you're terrified."

"Of course I am!" Dean bellowed. "I've put you in unreasonable danger because I couldn't stay away from you. Now I've put an even larger target on your back! Do you really think demons and angels won't come after you and the baby just to get to me?"

"For fucks sake Potter the world does not revolve around you!" Hermione yelled back as her magic visibly crackled in the air stinging Sam. "Sorry Sam, my magic's off ever since Dean's demon spawn hit the second trimester."

"My child is not a demon!"

"I beg to differ," Hermione retorted.

"Is anyone going to address the fact that you just called Dean by Harry's last name?" Sam asked concerned.

"The idjit's acting like him," Hermione answered before suddenly gasping, with her hand clutching her abdomen.

"What?" Dean asked suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Pain," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Sam," Dean yelled.

"Go," Sam said. "Get her to the nearest hospital."

* * *

"Anne Witting," Sam read off the card into the phone. "She's not related to the Russo's at all."

"So not a family curse," Bobby grunted. "Any word on your brother?"

"Not since he called to let me know Hermione's in labor," Sam answered. "I imagine he's busy fetching ice chips. Hang on, I think I've got something."

Picking up the thin gold thread, and sharing the news with Bobby led to Ellen interrupting to explain that Jo was investigating similar cases, and the commonality between all of them was a maiden voyage of the largest cruise liner of 1912.

"We'll keep digging," Ellen promised before Sam ended the call. On a whim, the hunter pulled out his computer and started researching. When he found the name of the first mate, _I.P Freeley_ and the matching photo, Sam swore before beginning to rummage through the limited ingredients he had to figure out if he had enough to summon Balthazar.

It took him less time to summon the angel than he'd anticipated, though Balthazar of course wasn't cooperative.

"What happened to not being able to change history?" Sam asked him as he attempted to process the information that Balthazar had provided. Imagine preventing a catastrophe because of hating a movie.

"You haven't noticed?" Balthazar asked. "There are no more rules. Besides, I saved people. I thought that was you and your brother's type of thing. Where is he any way?"

"Hermione's in labor," Sam answered.

"Congratulations," Balthazar said. "See you can't be shirty about me unsinking a boat now."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Ellen, Jo, and Hermione," Balthazar said. "Their fate would be quite different had that ship went down. Ellen and Jo died in an explosion, and Hermione would have Crowley breathing down her neck."

"Who the hell is Crowley?"

"Horrible Demon," Balthazar answered. "Really, it's better this way. Dean's happy and is about to have a son!"

"Except someone is killing the survivors," Sam bit out. "We're talking nearly fifty thousand people."

"So?" Balthazar asked. "I'm sorry do I look like your brother's spurned lover? Am I dressed in an awful trench coat? No." He disappeared before Sam could respond.

* * *

Holding his nephew, Sam couldn't help, but consider the point Balthazar made about Dean's happiness. Hermione had insisted that he be godfather as Dean placed the baby in his arms. His newborn nephew was tiny and asleep.

Bobby and Ellen had figured out that Fate was behind the deaths before Hermione had finished giving birth. Sam had gotten the information, but couldn't decide what to do with it. Could he weigh his brother's happiness and the birth of his son with the violent deaths of fifty thousand people?

* * *

The memory of holding his nephew is one of the most present in his memory. Sam visited it frequently, often when Hermione and his brother were arguing over something inconsequential. It was rare, but he often thought he saw Hermione staring at him sadly when the image was in his mind.

Most of the time, Sam refused to pursue the moment. It wasn't until Dean had stormed out in a huff one day that she looked over at him and spoke.

"You did the right thing," Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"Balthazar and Cas were wrong," she said softly. "I miss Elijah, and what could have been. However, I cannot justify what they did."

"How do you….I was...I thought only I'd remember."

"Mind magics," Hermione said simply. "It's something I learned when I was young. I have no doubt that's why I remember the alternate reality."

She paused briefly, "It's why I can't help, but watch when you remember holding him."


	13. Frontierland

Hermione had been stuck in America for months now. Ever since that berk McLadden stupidly interfered with her crossover project involving time-turners and portkeys; all because he insisted on taking her on a date. The arse refused to take no for an answer. Now she was trapped. He'd see Azkaban for this, Hermione would ensure of this...so long as she actually managed to make it back considering it wasn't just America she was trapped in, but 1861. This situation was literally why you didn't interfere with the Department of Ministries.

She was living in a small town called Sunrise, in what she assumed was the territory or state ...not that she'd studied much of American history...of Wyoming. Due to sheer dumb luck, Hermione managed to convert her clothing and gain a job at the saloon, which included housing.

Unfortunately it invited all manner of ill men to hit on her. Despite her conservative clothes, they all assumed she was one of the hookers. Though most of them had learned not to touch her after she'd broken the hand of the first arsehole who made that mistake. Today thankfully, it was just the usual drunks, until _they _walked in.

"Know a man named Samuel Colt?"

"He Passed through here about four years ago," Her boss, Elkins answered. "Rumor is, he's building a railroad stop twenty miles out of town, just by the postal road. Middle of nowhere." Hermione observed the newcomers, listened in to their conversation, but didn't draw attention to herself.

Darla, of course, interrupted them. She always tried to smother any mildly attractive man that entered the bar...saloon. Honestly, Hermione hated having to learn the new slang. The witch only managed to hide her accent by using a charm. Watching the men lean away from Darla brought a smirk onto Hermione's face.

Hermione remained out of sight as Judge Mortimer led Darla out of the bar. It wasn't until Darla screamed that Hermione made the mistake of being seen. Just as the oddly dressed man, the one in the vest, sprinted upstairs, she realized that his partner was staring at her. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have thought he recognized her.

"Hermione?"

Panicking, she turned tail and ran. It was impossible that someone would know her name, and her magic had to be kept secret. They burned witches here. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her and corner her.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, despite being trapped by the giant man. Hermione was surprised when he looked at her suddenly confused.

"What?" He asked. "Hermione, it's me Sam...Sam Winchester? We're friends. You've helped us out with Crowley, and the apocalypse."

Her eyes widened as she listened to him. Not a single name or event he mentioned sounded familiar.

"Listen...Sam, you must have me confused with someone else. I don't have any clue what you're talking about ...Crowley? What kind of name is that?"

"The demon?" Sam asked sounding rather impatient. "The King of Hell, formerly King of the Crossroads. You made a deal with him. Remember? He helped you end your war."

Hermione froze at that statement. The war had not ended. It had merely gone underground. Sure, she'd been able to accept a job with the Department of Mysteries, but all of her projects focused on finding a secret weapon against the Death Eaters. In her spare time, Hermione fought along with Harry and the rest of the Order to truly defeat Voldemort's cult following.

"Listen," Sam continued. " I don't know how you got back here, unless Crowley dropped you here, but we know how to kill Eve. We need the ashes of a phoenix. It's her weakness. Dean and I need to find Samuel Colt. We only have twenty-four hours before Castiel comes back and takes us home."

"Home?" Hermione asked, her desperation bleeding through.

"Home. Yes. Present day, where we all belong."

That statement was all she needed to hear, "I know where to find him. In fact, I know how to convince him to listen without getting shot. I'll help you as long as you take me with you when you leave."

"Deal," Sam said.

* * *

The cabin looked decrepit, but fit what Sam knew of Westerns...at least from Hollywood's movies. Hermione gestured towards the cabin, and Sam nodded before walking towards the shack. Slowly opening the door, Sam peered inside.

"Hello?"

He wasn't expecting the water attack, but Sam threw his hands up before yelling, "Not a demon! I'm not a demon. I'm just a hunter."

"You're a what?" the gruff voice asked.

"You Samuel Colt? My name is Sam Winchester. I'm a hunter from the year 2011."

"Prove it," Samuel Colt said as Hermione silently walked into the cabin. The witch stared, surprised herself, as Sam pulled out a Blackberry and put it on Samuel's desk. She felt vindicated that this man was a viable way home.

"I need your help killing a Phoenix," Sam said.

"A Phoenix? They exist?" Samuel asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "They're very rare, and only take human form when they've found their other half as a human."

"Hermione," Samuel greeted, tipping his hat towards her. "You're with this one?"

Sam Winchester stared at her in disbelief.

"What? I didn't specify who wouldn't get shot," she muttered sheepishly. "You know the townspeople erred greatly. Now that his mate his dead, the phoenix will be relentless ...he'll be uncontrollable. Her death has tarnished his soul. Even once he has his revenge, he'll keep killing. It'll never stop."

"I'm retired."

"There's no such thing as a retired hunter," Sam insisted. "If you're not willing to help, at least give us the gun."

As Hermione and Sam traveled back to town, she asked, "So exactly why are you trying to kill a phoenix?"

"We're hunting Eve. The mother of everything monstrous. It's her one weakness. Isn't that why you're here?"

"No," Hermione answered. "It was an accident. I've no way home, but I know how dangerous this creature is now that his soul's been tarnished. I'm willing to help as long as you get me home with you."

"Like we'd ever leave you behind. Not only would Crowley disembowel Dean and I, but we already owe you too much," Sam answered. Hermione wisely did not comment. Rather she filed the information away in her mind. It was then that Harry's streak of bad luck reared it's head in her direction. She'd been watching Sam talk with his partner about Colt's participation, and then saw said partner turn towards her.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked spitefully. "Still whoring for Crowley?"

She staggered backwards as his words washed over her. Sam stepped forwards, between the two of them.

"Dean."

"No Sam! I'm sick of this. She shows up and disappears, but refuses to pick a side! I want to know when she's going to carry and give birth to an antichrist. Tell me Hermione, when are you going to let him knock you up?!"

She'd cursed him before she realized her wand was in her hand. Albeit it was only a harmless _knockback_ charm.

"Fuck you!" Hermione bellowed. "Even if I was inclined to do what your accusations claim, I can't carry a child to term. Fuck! I can't even conceive because of all the dark magic that bitch subjected me to. So fuck you and your accusations!"

Sam staggered at the weight of the witch's words. The only image he could see was him holding his nephew Elijah, before it flashed to the memory of Hermione forgiving him. She'd never told him the truth though. Hermione had never shared this secret that she'd been hiding. During his horror, his brother had managed to shoot the phoenix and then he was standing in Bobby's house with Dean.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked staring around the room. "Hermione! Where is she?!"

"Hermione?" Castiel repeated. "Why would she be here?"

"She was trapped back in 1871," Sam answered frantically.

"She was lying to you. No doubt stooging for her demon lover."

"Dean shut up," Sam roared. Everyone stared at him. A knock on the door interrupted them. After Bobby answered it, he wheeled back inside with a familiar brunette following him.

"Hermione?" Sam asked before walking over and pulling her tight into his arms. "Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sam," Hermione whispered, allowing herself to relax in the hunter's arms. "It's okay. You still made the right decision."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked irritated. "How'd you manage to get back anyways?"

"Ministry of Magic found me," Hermione said. "Sorry for not recognizing the two of you. For me, it happened before I met Crowley. I'd never heard his name before Sam mentioned it. I have held onto a present for you though."

She produced a single vial of phoenix tears.


	14. Frontierland II

"Something you two want to tell me?" Dean asked coldly. He watched as Sam and Hermione pivoted to face him, both looking guilty.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Save it," dean retorted glaring at him. "You two really have been keeping secrets. Elijah?"

"How much…" Hermione asked before her voice faltered.

"Plenty," Dean answered. "How about you both come clean?" It wasn't a suggestion, and Sam bolted.

"Sammy!" Dean roared spinning around to follow his little brother.

"Dean let him go," Hermione said. It was the softness of her voice that stopped him. "Sam's been struggling with keeping this from you."

"He should have told me," Dean muttered. "You should have told me. Fuck waht were the two of you thinking?!"

"You honestly believe you could forgive Sam, because he doesn't. He's terrified youl hate him. Could you really forgive Sam knowing he chose to erase your family? For taking Elija away? Because I haven't! For ages I thought he knew I couldn't ...when he made the decision."

Hermione's voice had risen with each sentence until she was crying. Her legs gave out, and thankfully Dean caught her as she started to fall.

"Elijah's not Sams," Dean realized as the witch in his arms shook her head.

"No," she answered. "He was ours. A beautiful scion I got to hold for a brief moment until Sam chose to reset the world."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What good would it have done?" Hermione asked in a broken voice. Dean couldn't argue with that, and chose to not pursue it.

"Why don't I remember?"

"You can't remember what didn't happen. That path only occured because Balthazar interfered with history. By allowing correcting the timeline, it erased the alternative events his actions created."

"You and Sam remember though," Dean pointed out.

"Sam just remembers Elijah, and only because he made the decision to correct history," Hermione answered. "I remember because it's a consequence of being an overachieving child soldier. Mind magics are often underestimated."

"We were together," Dean said.

"As much as a witch and hunter can be," Hermione said shrugging. "It's not like we planned Elijah or even spoke about what we were to each other."

"How did...what about Crowley?"

"He didn't exist. My war ended far earlier, but just as devastating, which is why I moved to the States. Bobby introduced us, but my fist met your face before either of us knew each other's names,' Hermione said.

"What no magic?" Dean teased.

"Muggleborn," Hermione answered. "I tend to result to muggle violence when I lose my temper."

"Were we happy?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong, you were an arsehole. You called me MIa because I hated nicknames and flirted with girls in front of me just to see me jealous."

He didn't know when he made the decision, or why, but suddenly Dean's hands were fisted in Hermione's hair as he kissed her fiercely. Even as his brain short circuited, Hermione was kissing him back. She sucked on his lower lip as her hands gripped his waist. He thought about pushing it further, until he remembered they were outside.

"Dean," Hermione said hesitantly after the broke apart. He watched her hesitantly touch her lips, focusing on her dilated eyes. He stepped forward, choosing to press his luck, and their second kiss started out delicate until he slid his arm around her waist and pressed her against him.

They were interrupted by a bright light in the shape of a hare, which spoke, "Hermione Teddy is ill. He's been brought into St. Mungo's."

"Go," Dean said releasing her. He watched as the witch disappeared. He remained in that spot, struggling to process everything that he'd just learned.

"I should disembowel you," Crowley said stepping from the shadows.

"So do it," Dean answered.

"Unfortunately, as much as I hate it, you're too useful," Crowley admitted. "You'll keep her safe if the worst should happen. Running hell isn't without its consequences. Eventually someone will get too close, and they'll be lucky. Without me around, my enemies will go after Mimi, and you're the one who will keep her safe."

"I may be a selfish bastard, but Mimi's precious. Her safety is paramount," Crowley said as Dean nodded in agreement. "Bear in mind, you little shit, if you touch her again while I'm breathing, I will flay you alive."

"I know, I know," Dean muttered. "Hands off your warlock."

"See that you remember it."


	15. Sandal

_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

**Gaia**

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

**Sandal**

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

"What is this?" Hermione asked, staring at the tiniest puppy she'd ever seen as it gazed back up at her. In typical Crowley fashion, the demonic King of Hell had appeared unannounced in her sitting room and promptly plopped a hell hound in her lap.

"A runt."

"You brought me a puppy?" Hermione asked, her voice still full of confusion even as the tiny hound wriggled in her lap, yipping excitedly.

"Well don't be too eager lass. Pup's worthless." Crowley answered, retrieving a glass of Craig.

"You said that about Ursula."

"I meant it too. This hound is stunted worse than I've ever seen. I doubt she'll ever be of proper size. No good as anything other than food," Crowley said sipping on his drink. Hermione rolled her eyes at his assessment.

"To clarify," Hermione said, looking at Crowley, "You brought me a puppy just to tell me you're going to feed it to another hell hound?"

"Don't be simple. You're not a Winchester," Crowley answered dismissively. "Have you already forgotten that you made something out of the last runt I handed you? Is it too much to expect that you'll be successful with this one too?"

"You're giving me a puppy," Hermione repeated, her disbelief evident in her voice, even as she continued petting it. "Exactly what does this cost?"

"I bring you a present and this is the thanks I get?" Crowley asked, his voice full of feigned petulance. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"Have you undergone a lobotomy?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. "Forgotten already that you're a daemon?"

"Fine. I will amend my last statement," Crowley said, letting out a sigh of exasperation. "Would I really inflict anything so terrible to you?"

"Seeing that you insist on referring to me as Queen of Hell, I'd say so," Hermione answered sweetly.

"Consider it a bonus for all the souls you provided that wasn't apart of our contract. Best salesman I've ever employed." Hermione snorted as Gabby bounded over and started snuffling the new puppy.

"Now, I did take the liberty of naming this one for you. No doubt you'll come up with some clever nickname," Crowley said after Hermione didn't contradict his skewed compliment.

"Alright I'll bite. What pretentious name did you come up with?" Hermione asked.

"Sandalphon," Crowley answered. The puppy yipped happily at the sound of her name, even as Hermione froze.

"I see you've finally figured out my naming system," Hermione said trying to avoid focusing on the meaning of the name he chose.

Crowley scoffed, "You insult my intelligence. Though I must admit your comedic sense remains impeccable, I do prefer it when it's directed elsewhere."

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough," Crowley answered, as tears built up in Hermione's eyes. He shifted the scrawny pup and gathered the witch in his arms. "I'll gladly disembowel Moose for you, should you ask."

Hermione let out a choked laugh as she leaned against Crowley, and Sandalphon wormed her way back into the witch's lap, yipping softly as she rubbed her head against Hermione's belly.

"Just don't call her something pedestrian like Sandal," Crowley said, as a smile bloomed on Hermione's face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now, Mimi, what did Birdbrain mean when he said Moose and Squirrel found you trapped in the 17th century?

* * *

wiki/List_of_angels_in_theology


	16. Ursula

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
__7\. My Heart Will Go On  
__8\. Frontierland  
9\. Ursula  
__10\. Drinking at Bobby's  
11\. Survival of the Fittest  
__12\. Mistress of Death  
13\. Queen of Hell  
14\. Casifer_

"Bollocks," Crowley swore when he saw the Winchester Brother's standing outside of the devil's trap that he was centered in. "You couldn't call?"

"Information is too sensitive," Dean answered. "Besides, old habit's and all that. It's not like your busy or anything."

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a domestic," Crowley answered glancing around nervously. "So...if we could reschedule, I'd appreciate it." Before the boys could respond, a lone howl sounded. Dean jumped, wildly looking around.

"That was a hound. Why is a hound following you?" He demanded as he started searching for goofer dust and salt.

"I'm in a domestic, I told you," Crowley answered. "Can you please let me out of this death trap. I'd at least like to have the option to run." Dean and Sam exchanged glances before they both shrugged, and Dean released the demon. Before he stood back up, however, a lone howl sounded.

"Please tell me that wasn't a hell hound," Dean muttered.

"Wish I could," Crowley answered. "Unfortunately I'm in a spot of trouble." Before he could elaborate the nearest glass window shattered and Crowley threw both hands up.

"Now Gabby, I was protecting mummy from a bad man. He was hitting on her, and being completely inappropriate." The growling didn't stop.

"I thought you could control the hounds you owned," Sam said.

"You can," Crowley confirmed. "Unfortunately, I don't on Gabby."

"You said she was your favorite," Dean accused.

"She is," Crowley answered. "She's my favorite of Hermione's Hounds." Both Dean and Sam stared at him. "The woman has about seven, of course, I'm going to have a favorite."

"You gave her seven hounds?" Dean asked sounding disgusted. "What the hell were you thinking."

"She made an offer I couldn't refuse," Crowley said with a shrug. "Regardless, that's not the point."

"No the point is that you pissed her off," Sam reminded him. "How'd you manage that anyway?"

"He tortured my boss," Hermione answered, appearing out of thin air with a much smaller hound. "Do you not realize I might get fired?!"

"That prick was inappropriate with you," Crowley argued. "You said it yourself that Mcgormick mongrel wouldn't take no for an answer."

"MLladden," Hermione corrected. "That's not the point. I told you I'd handle it, and now you're so terrified that you're running to Moose and Squirrel?"

"They summoned me," Crowley defended. "Not that threatening me with the girls wasn't delightful."

"That's actually true," Sam said. "Although it does sound like you should be happy he defended you."

"That sounds wrong," Dean said. "Since when are we in the business of defending Crowley?"

"Since I was in the right," Crowley said.

"Shut up," Dean and Hermione told him as the demon looked disgruntled. .

"Why'd you bring the runt anyway?" Crowley asked nodding towards the hound at her feet. The dog promptly began growling, and before anyone could react she'd leapt towards the demon and bit him on the shin.

"Ursula!" Hermione and Crowley yelled.


	17. Drinking at Bobby's

He was waiting for her on the front porch, beer in hand, yet still showed surprise as she walked towards him, "You got here quick."

"You said it was important," she answered, slightly shrugging as she joined Bobby on his front porch. He handed her an unopened beer, and a bottle opener. "Start micro brewing in your spare time?" He grunted as she took a drink and they both waited.

"Dean steal this idea from you? I know he's put it in shots before," She inquired. She would have missed the slight upwards curve of pride on Bobby's face, if she hadn't been watching for it.

"Seemed less suspicious if it were unopened," he answered, slightly shrugging.

"Clever," she said drinking more of the beer. "Not a bad taste either. You should consider selling these to hunters."

"Yeah, maybe," Bobby answered, before commenting, "You manage to travel awfully fast. Made better time than, even Dean could ever dream." Hermione continued to drink the beer, delaying her answer to Bobby's question as he watched her warily.

"You said it was important," Hermione answered earning a scoff from the older man. "What, don't believe me?"

"You've shown up multiple times now, without a car," he pointed out. "Not even with Cas."

"Dean and Sam didn't tell you?" Bobby shook his head, before beckoning her into the house. He opened a bottle of whiskey and set two glasses on the kitchen counter. By the time she'd finished explaining, there were multiple lore books spread out over the table and all the kitchen counters.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised," Bobby said finally. "It's just between all the monsters, demons, and angels…"

"It's quite a lot to take in," Hermione agreed. "Now that we've got all that covered, how about we talk about why you're so stressed out." The transition crumpled Bobby's resolve, and she patiently waited for him.

"I ain't great with seeking assistance," Bobby admitted. "Which, is why the boys aren't aware of the situation. I'm not proud of it...balls, I let myself get swindled. By a demon of all things!"

"How Bobby?"

"We needed the keys to the cage, if we were to lock Lucifer back up," Bobby said. "To get them, I lent my soul, with the promise of it being returned after Satan was put back in his box."

"Let me guess," Hermione said. "The Demon's utilizing a loophole to screw you over?"

"Son of a bitch says he only has to 'make best efforts," Bobby growled . "Told me I had the standard ten years. Tried to outmaneuver him, but he had back up. That's when I remembered Dean mentioned you'd gotten the better of a demon on a deal. Kept your soul." He was surprised to hear her swear. "Not a secret is it?"

"More like false equivalence," she answered with a grim smile. "My deal didn't involve my soul, outside of collateral, and was only at risk, if the others couldn't be collected."

"You mean -" Bobby's voice faltered, his disgust evident.

"Did I give multiple souls to a demon?" Hermione clarified as Bobby nodded grimly. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd never spoken to anyone about her decision, "Yes."

"How…"

"How could I damn those people?" She asked him, before he could finish speaking. It was after all, a question that haunted her. "Why does anyone make a deal which involves their eternal damnation? Desperation, it's simply that everyone's is unique."

Neither spoke for a moment, as Bobby considered his own reason for agreeing to give up his soul.

remained an unspoken truth, even as Bobby continued to insist to himself and others that the world had been at stake.

"What were you desperate for?" Bobby finally asked, trying to avoid his own thoughts, produced the hypocritical question

"What could anyone be so desperate for that they damn others?"

"Life," Hermione answered, as Bobby choked on his drink. "Surprised?"

"A bit," He admitted. "Most of the people I run into aren't so truthful."

"You remember that I mentioned I grew up in a civil war?" She asked, earning a nod from the older hunter. "It was more akin to a genocide, and I was on the front lines." Rather than explain in detail, rehashing memories she'd rather bury, Hermione rolled up her left arm sleeve. Each time someone knew caught sight of the marred flesh, a sharp inhale occured.

Bobby Singer didn't utter a sound. It brought a small smile to her lips, reminding her of Crowley's reaction. He had proceeded to kiss her forehead, before disappearing. She didn't see the demon for nearly a week, and when he did reappear, he had kissed her desperately before admitting the torture to the soul she'd sold him as a bonus for her hounds.

"They were slaughtering us," Hermione whispered. "Anyone who stood in the Dark Lord's path. Each day, we'd find a body or it would be paraded down the street. Age didn't matter to them, toddlers would be murdered before their parents followed them." Bobby, appropriately, looked as though he wanted to vomit. Instead, the steely hunter chose to swallow several shots of whiskey.

"The souls I offered," Hermione said heavily, before joining him in drinking the whiskey. "They weren't human. Rapists and murderers….convicted criminals who the ministry was planning on setting free. They're souls half broken already, by the wraiths who are the prison guards."

"So I acted," she said looking at the glass in her hand. "I made a choice to save my loved ones, my friends, and innocents. The war ended, and everyone moved on. My life is filled with monsters, demons, and angels all waring amongst themselves, but the ones I love, they're free from that burden."

Neither broke the silence after her story ended. Bobby, unlike his adopted sons, had learned to appreciate needing time to process information without leaping to conclusions. When he finally felt comfortable with his reaction to her story, he chose to pour them both another shot.

"Can't say you're wrong," Bobby said. "Especially with the effect wraiths have on people. More insane after than when they were put in that place, I'd warrant. I get what you mean by false equivalence though. Doesn't seem like there's much similarity between our cases. Definitely understand why you haven't told Dean and Sam though."

Hermione savored another drink of beer, avoiding the small grin that he brought to her lips.

"What do you know about ghosts?" She asked earning a bizarre look from Bobby at the transition, "Humor me."

"They're usually born of violent deaths, or if they refuse to follow their reaper," Bobby answered. "Weaknesses include salt and iron. The longer they spend here the more violent they become. The easiest way to kill them is by salting and burning the bones."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Always assumed that the fire was a conduit for the salt purification," he answered.

"You're partially right. It's actually a part of ritualistic soul magic," Hermione said. "An ancient brand of magic that was long ago lost. There are some remnants that can be found, but most don't realize their history or original purposes. It is one of my favorites to study, and it spans from exceedingly dark uses to equivalent light magic; both equally as powerful. ."

Bobby snorted, "Yeah right. Good magic?" She refrained from rolling her eyes, and instead summoned her patronus, long changed from a small otter to a large white hellhound. Bobby jumped as it loped around them, despite the joy that the animal radiated until she dismissed it.

"Fine, point taken," Bobby conceded. "So you're saying spirits are the result of long term torment?"

"Essentially," Hermione answered. "While it is widely believed that it is impossible to split a soul, it is only insanely difficult. If you'll recall the madman I spent my childhood fighting," Bobby nodded, "He had managed to split his soul multiple times, which left him little more than a rabid dog."

"What exactly was his end goal with that plan?" Bobby asked. "I remember you saying he wanted ultimate power and control over your world."

"Immortality," she answered.

"Ironic," he answered as she grinned at him. "So how does this relate to my demon problem?"

"Follow the logic," Hermione told him. "If trapped souls, who didn't go with their reapers, can be tortured and over time become a ghost, what happens to the souls who endure torture in hell?"

"It can't be that simple," Bobby said after the expected silence caused by his surprise at Hermione's suggestion. "Burn a demon's bones and they flame out?"

"Why not?" She asked. "The only real difference between ghosts and demons are the process in which their soul was changed. We already know that spirits who die violently start out worse than those who simply stay behind, but all become twisted more the longer they're trapped. It's safe to assume that hell is far worse and quicker at torturing a soul, which would explain how demons are produced."

"You know this works for a fact?" Bobby asked sitting forward.

"No, it's just a theory," she said with a slight shrug. "Besides, it's not like you've got any qualms from testing it before going after the demon who holds your contract, which I advise you don't simply bluff by the way."

"No wonder Dean's obsessed with you," Bobby muttered. "You're fucking ruthless."

"You're far from the first person to say so," Hermione said with a shrug. "Please let me know how it goes."


	18. Survival of the Fittest

She stepped silently into the room, keeping her mental shields surrounding the soul mark to hide her presence from Crowley. Maintaining the walls, a disillusionment charm, a silencing charm, and focusing on her timing was more taxing that she previously had expected.

"Sorry Sam, prophet's mine," Crowley bragged as two demons took a hold of Kevin's arms. Like always, Crowley turned to face Sam so he could lecture against crossing the King of Hell. It was that moment when Hermione shot two silent spells to banish the demons. She grabbed Kevin, abandoning her mental shields so she could apparate him to safety.

Crowley spun around, in front of Sam, "Mimi?" When he turned back to face the tall Winchester, "Tell me you didn't involve her." He swore when Sam remained silent. "Why would you bring her into this?"

"You're a demon, and you're whining about cheating?" Sam asked.

"I hate losing," Crowley muttered. "Especially to her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a domestic."

"Who are you?" Kevin demanded, backing away from Hermione. He glanced around, surprised to see they had appeared into a living room. "Where are we?"

"My name's Hermione," she answered. "We're at my house. Dean called me last night asking me for help. He was afraid that Crowley would use Roman as distraction to snatch you."

"How did you teleport us?" Kevin asked. "Did you teleport us? Am I actually dead? Although Dean swears all Angels are assholes. You don't have any protective symbols, none of what Dean and Sam use on their safe houses!"

"Calm down Kevin," Hermione said. "This house is protected from demons, angels, and any other monster you can think of, not that you need to go down that road. All my sigils are imbedded in the warding I created, which is more effective, and means we don't have to stare at them all the time."

"Now, I need you to promise that no matter what happens, you won't leave the house. I can promise you sanctuary here, but outside of the wards, I may not be able to help you. Do you understand?"

Kevin nodded rapidly.

"We can go into detail about how I got us here, but short answer is magic," Hermione said before holding up her hand as Kevin started to ask questions. "Dean likes to call me Glinda. Right now there's not enough time to go into details."

"Mimi!" Crowley roared as he appeared in the house. Hermione shot a

spell at Kevin as he bolted in fright. A loud thud sounded as she turned to face Crowley. "Are you out of your bloody mind? Attacking my demons? Right in front of me? It's a punishable offense!"

"If you choose to punish the person," she answered. "Did you actually see me attack them?"

"That is not the point!" Crowley said. "You cannot just assist the Winchesters anytime you want. There are politics, which must be taken into consideration!"

"For you," Hermione corrected. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not a daemon. Ergo, your politics don't apply. Did you really believe I'd support you kidnapping a child?"

"I'm trying to abscond with a prophet of the Lord," Crowley corrected. "A prophet, who possess the demon tablet, which is of great importance to me considering I'm King of Hell!" She stared at him, unimpressed. "As ruler of all demons, it is vital that I possess the stone, to protect my Kingdom. Now, love, may I please have my prophet, who I won by outsmarting Sam and Dean."

"No," she answered, eliciting a shriek of fury from the demon in front of her. "Technically Dean outmaneuvered you, considering he called me for help."

"Mimi, as Queen of Hell, you cannot allow the Winchesters to translate that tablet! They will use it to murder all of us," Crowley said.

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione growled. "I am not a daemon, nor are we married. Therefore I'm not your bloody queen!" She knew that she'd erred when Crowley suddenly smirked, looking utterly pleased.

"So, you'd be agreeable to the title if we were to wed?" he asked, as Hermione promptly gaped at him.

"What?" She asked. "That's not...I wasn't trying...you're twisting my words!"

"Well," Crowley said stepping towards her as he spoke. "You said it yourself, the title would transfer through marriage, and we're already bound for an eternity."

"You are out of your mind!" Hermione declared hotly. "You can't just use an absurd proposal to distract me from your agenda!"

"Darling," Crowley said stepping closer to her, yet again. "Keep the bloody prophet. Consider it as a wedding present." He dropped to his knees before her.

"Mimi, marry me."


	19. Mistress of Death

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
__7\. My Heart Will Go On  
__8\. Frontierland  
9\. Ursula  
__10\. Drinking at Bobby's  
11\. Survival of the Fittest  
__12\. Mistress of Death  
13\. Queen of Hell  
14\. Casifer_

* * *

She watched the telly with fascinated horror coursing through her veins. Hermione had absolutely no doubt in her mind at who all the witnesses were describing, and Crowley had been ignoring all of her attempts at communication. Now she knew why, coward.

Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her curls. Summoning her beaded bag, the witch disapperated on the spot. She'd long learned that when dealing with the Winchesters it was best not to wait. She appeared in Singer's Salvage Yard, catching the end of Bobby and Dean's conversation.

"If Sam said he's good, then he's good," Dean said as he sighed heavily. She didn't even need to know the details to realize Dean was lying through his teeth. .

"What's wrong with Sam?" Hermione asked interrupting them. Bobby and Dean looked at her slightly surprised to see her. Dean promptly muttered about handy magic tricks.

"I take it you saw the news," Bobby asked, which she answered with a nod. "Cas tore through Sam's mind. He destroyed the wall Death had erected to keep him from remembering the cage."

"I may be able to help you with that," Hermione answered with a slight frown. "The mind arts can be useful."

"Hey," Sam said walking in, "Hermione?"

"Sam," she greeted.

"What's the word?" Dean asked him.

"A publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago," Sam said. "The guy has a body count that's really getting up there. We've got to do something."

"What we've got to do is hunt the son of a bitch," Bobby interrupted. "Unfortunately, I lost my God guns."

"Well, I mean is there some kind of heavenly weapon? Maybe something out of that angel arsenal that Balthazar stole?" Sam asked. "There's got to be something that can hurt him."

"You're really willing to kill Castiel?" Hermione asked skeptically as they all looked at her uncomfortably. "Have you already forgotten that he's your friend?"

"He's not Castiel, anymore," Dean said dismissively. "He's God, now. There's nothing that's going to hurt him, but there might be someone. Glinda, you got the ingredients to summon your boyfriend?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Funny you should ask, I've been meaning to have a domestic with him."

They headed down to Bobby's basement to prepare for the ritual, which by now was all second hat to each of them. Seconds after Bobby lighted the ritual ingredients, the basement was filled with Crowley's repeated snarls of the word no.

"Don't act so surprised," Bobby said as Crowley continued to howl, despite the glass of Craig in the demon's hand.

"My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads," Crowley said taking a drink to calm his nerves.

"Well you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece…"

"Whoa wait," Sam interrupted his brother. "What new boss?"

"Castiel, you Giraffe. He's everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've been conspiring?" Crowley paused from sneering to look at the three of them. "You do want to conspire, don't you?"

"No," Bobby retorted sarcastically. "We just want you to stand there and look pretty."

"Listening," Crowley said.

"We need a spell to bind Death," Dean explained already frustrated by Crowley's antics.

"Bind? Enslave Death?" Crowley asked horrified. "You having a laugh?"

"Lucifer did it," Dean answered as Crowley scoffed.

"That's Lucifer," Crowley said. "You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!"

"Hello Darling," Hermione said removing her Disillusionment Charm. "We both know that I have the necessary power in spades."

"No," Crowley said staring at the petite brunette with terrified eyes. "I bloody well forbid you from participating! You will not be a part of any plot involving Death."

"Now who's delusional?" Hermione muttered. "You know that I can successfully cast a spell of that magnitude, and we're out of options."

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take on Cas," Dean interrupted. "You helped make this mess, which means you're going to help us clean it up."

"They'll both mash all of us like peas," Crowley answered. "I suppose your going to force my participation Mimi?"

"I'm not going to leave Cas to destroy our world," she answered. "You know how I feel about any attempt at world destruction."

"I have never regretted anything more than introducing you to these sheep," Crowley muttered.

"Okay," Dean muttered as Sam, Hermione, and Bobby joined him. "Good. Hey guys, uh so this is Dr. and Mrs. Weiss."

"Hi Sorry," Sam said looking pathetic as he looked at the tied up couple. Hermione groaned at the Winchester's ridiculousness, and promptly stunned the two homeowners.

"I found the God thingy," Dean said awkwardly after Hermione finished casting. "So let's light this candle."

"Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!"

"Um...Hello? Death?" Dean called out uncertainly. When no one immediately responded, Dean began looking at Hermione and Bobby for help.

"You're joking," Death said stepping forwards from the shadows. He was a tall, lean man wearing a large black coat.

"I'm sorry, Death," Dean apologized awkwardly. "Um...it's not what it looks like."

"It seems you attempted to bind me," Death said watching Dean flounder. "Unfortunately for you, my own folly resulted in a binding that cannot be thwarted. So I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Hermione called out desperately, shocked when Death actually froze where he stood. . "Please, just hear us out."

"Fried pickle chip?" Dean offered, causing Hermione to stare at him. "They're the best in the state."

"That easy to soothe me you think?" Death asked as he settled into a chair. He stared down Hermione while asking, "I assume this is about Sam's hallucinations. Quite honestly, I'm impressed that you managed to find

, but sorry Sam. One wall per customer. "

"Hermione?" Sam asked confused as Bobby and Dean turned to look at her. She shrugged just as lost as the rest of them.

"We're friends?" She offered to Death who watched her with obvious amusement.

"So I am to believe it purely coincidence that the bane of my existence discovered Mistress Mine?" Death asked skeptically as the group looked at him confused.

"Mistress?" All four of them exclaimed, albeit Hermione shrieking.

"Mr. Potter didn't tell you?" Death asked bemused while Hermione shook her head. "Acquiring my Hallows, all of them, and using them to save others at the expense of your own life, creates an unforeseen result, mastering death. In my youth, I was a arrogant and rather than allow a small grievance go, I sought retribution. Now I've reaped the rewards."

"I never possessed all three," Hermione protested. "Only Harry did."

"Yet you possess the title," Death answered with a grim smile. "Your little trio shared all of Mr. Potter's burdens beginning when you were children, creating familial bonds. However, it was during your year on the run, where your bond with Mr. Potter branched away from Mr. Weasley's bond with Mr. Potter. Through sharing your wand, your familial bond became resolute. Bleeding on the floor of that ballroom in protection of him ensured his success, and cemented your candidacy for Master of Death. Now, you are correct in believing that was the primary to acquire the mastery, which he did. However, Mr. Potter abdicated the position, which then fell to you."

"I don't want to be anyone's Master," Hermione said overwhelmed. "I'll abdicate."

"Sweet of you," Death answered with a genuine smile, "Unfortunate that you cannot. Now why am I here, Mistress?"

"We need you to kill God," Dean blurted out after Hermione proved incapable of giving Death an answer.

"Pardon?"

"Kill God. You heard right. Your...Honor," Bobby said uncomfortably addressing Death, who looked appeased at the title.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Death asked Dean, allowing Hermione to process everything she heard.

"Because you told Dean," Hermione said trying to avoid looking at Dean who was nodding at her. Looking as though she swallowed something foul, "As your...Mistress...I require you to smite God."

"Amazing," Castiel said causing the four humans to turn in horror. "I didn't want to kill you, but now…You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean."

"You can't kill us," Dean said glaring at Castiel.

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? God? You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode," Death said turning towards Castiel.

"When I finish my work, I'll repair myself," Castiel said dismissively.

"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you've gulped them down too."

"What older things?" Dean asked.

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts, Leviathans. Personally I found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? Now, Castiel has swallowed them, and is the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."

"Enough," Castiel ordered as Death scoffed.

"Stupid little soldier you are. Please Cas, I know God, and you, sir are no God." Castiel promptly vanished before anyone could move.

"Um…" Dean began.

"Shut up Dean. I'm not here to tie your shoes every time you trip. How long ago did I warn you about those souls? Long enough to stop that fool, and yet here we again with your planet on the edge of immolation."

"I'm sorry, allright? Can you give us anything?" Dean asked. "You have to care about us….just a little bit."

"You know, I really don't. I do, however, find that little angel arrogant. You also have the added benefit of my Mistress on your side," Death said reluctantly. "Your only hope is to have him return it all to Purgatory. Quickly."

"We need a door," Sam said.

"You have everything you need at that lab. Get him to return there, and compel him. I'll organize another eclipse. 3:59 am on Sunday morning. Be punctual. Delightful to meet you Mistress Granger."

He was gone before any of them could question him. Hermione didn't know how Harry transferred the role of Master of Death to her, or why he would sentence her to such a fate. Bobby practically had to guide her out of the mansion due to the spinning questions in her mind.


	20. Confrontations

Hermione mentioning Mulciber's name as one of the murdered Death Eaters plagued Harry. He'd never told her about finding his body, and Ron refused to share any information about the case with her prior to their break up. Yet, somehow, she'd known the Aurors found Osiris Mulicber torn to shreds.

"How'd she know?" Harry muttered suddenly considering whether there was a leak amongst the Auror Department. Though, if one did exist, it would be improbable they'd take their information to Hermione.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, from the doorway of his study. "Do you realize how late it is?"

"Um…no," Harry admitted glancing over his shoulder at his wife. Ginny cast a tempus charm, and looked at him pointedly when it read three am.

"This isn't healthy. You need sleep."

"I know. I'm just working this out," Harry answered warily.

Frowning, Ginny asked, "Is this about Hermione again?"

"How'd you know?"

"You do remember that we're married, right? Not to mention that we met when I was eleven. Then there's the fact that Mum still isn't over finding out about Hermione's soul bond. It's all they talk about, Mum riles up Ron until they both spiral," Ginny said sitting down in the nearest chair.

"it it really that unbelievable that Hermione didn't know about the soul bond?" Harry asked, his attention diverting towards the catalyst for the wedge between him and his sister.

"I mean, I had no concept of bonds until we started discussing marital bonds."

"I always forget Hermione grew up differently," Ginny admitted with a bit of a sigh. "Even with her muggle eccentricities, magic flows through her so naturally. She's more in tune with magic than most purebloods, or anyone else I've seen for that matter."

"Your mum will never believe Hermione," Harry muttered, running his hand over his face.

"Probably not," Ginny acknowledged. "She's overprotective of the family."

"Yeah…" Harry said, "I just…it feels like Hermione's hiding something from us."

"Other than a soul bond?" Ginny asked, frowning in thought, "Did her file list who her mate is? I never thought to ask. Mum and Ron haven't ever mentioned a name."

"Ron won't admit that he can't find the guy. The only name on file is Crowley, but we've no idea if that's a surname or not," Harry explained. Had he not been so exhausted, Harry would've noticed the sudden paleness overtake Ginny's face. "Based on the lack of familiarity, we don't think he's a citizen of the British Enclave."

"Well, have you thought about sitting down and talking to Hermione about it?" Ginny asked. "If it's keeping you up this much, maybe the best solution is just to ask her point blank why she hid it from everyone."

Harry nodded at the suggestion. Though he didn't immediately take his wife's advice, Harry couldn't deny the idea had merit. The morning he finally decided to reach out to his estranged sister, Harry and Ginny Potter woke up to the Daily Prophet lead story announcing that the Malfoy Family had claimed Hermione Granger, War Heroine, as their ward.

"After all my parents have done for her?" Ginny seethed over the article after Harry had silently passed it to her. "She's agreed to align herself with that family?"

The fallout of the article was astronomical, and not limited to the Weasley-Potter families. Every member of the British Enclave had a specific opinion on the matter. Had Hermione not already maintained a residence outside of the U.K., the vitriol over the article would have driven her to relocate. As it were, Hermione rarely spent time in Wizarding Britain save for the obligatory time she spent working with Kingsley.

Cowardly, Harry enabled Hermione's choice to continue to distance herself from their family. While he allowed Ginny and the Weasleys' to believe it was over her relationship with the Malfoys, Harry knew that if he didn't see his sister, then he couldn't confront her over his suspicion surrounding her involvement in the Death Eater murders. It was his own method of protecting the witch who'd saved him throughout their childhood.

Flooing home from the Ministry that night, he'd never imagined she'd be waiting for him.

"Hermione?"

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded while he stared at her. Never had he heard Hermione's voice so devoid of emotion while reminding him of ice.

Harry was so flummoxed at the unexpected appearance that he didn't respond.

"What did you do?" Hermione repeated.

"What?" Harry blurted out. "Mione, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"I am well aware of the time," Hermione answered, as Harry shrugged out of his cloak. "Unfortunately, after my unexpected conversation with Death this evening, I wasn't afforded the luxury of delaying this conversation."

"Death?" Harry repeated. "Hermione what are you on about?"

"Imagine my surprise when Death informed me, you'd become his Master due to possessing the Death Hallows," Hermione said. "Even more shocking, however, is that you'd abdicated the position and without so much as 'by your leave' left me to inherit it. So again, what did you do?"

"Are you drunk?" Harry asked, shaking his head over the fanciful tale.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Hermione answered, "nor am I being facetious."

"You honestly believe you met with Death?" Harry asked, "without the Resurrection Stone?"

"There are numerous ways to contact him," Hermione answered. "How I did so is irrelevant. I want an answer."

"I've never been his master! Nor would I have kept something like that from you and Ron. Need I remind you that you're the one who's been behaving erratically, not me."

"I should've realized you'd never admit it," Hermione said beginning to stand up.

Harry burst into bitter laughter, "Seriously?" You want to have a conversation about whose bene dishonest? Hermione you hid a soul bond! Even if you did only learn about it a week before Ron confronted you, that's something you should've told him immediately! Then instead of just owning up to it, you created a series of elaborate lies."

"I didn't lie."

"Is it really so shocking that your fuck ups would be on par with your level of successes?" Harry asked, ignoring her. "Why can't you just admit you were wrong about hiding it?"

"Because Harry, I didn't even know what it was," Hermione erupted. "I was informed I had a Soul Mark! A connection that I'd never heard of before, and then I immediately was in Venice with Kingsley. Do you honestly think I figured out what the damn thing was by the time Ron brought it up? He was the first one to actually suggest it was a type of soul bond!"

"Why didn't you come to me about it?" Harry asked, his frustration bleeding into his voice. "You knew Ginny and I had been knee-deep in researching different types of marital bonds."

"Again, I was rather distracted with the need to prevent a war from consuming the planet!" Hermione yelled back. "I didn't have the luxury to bother with the damn thing at the time, much less sit around developing theories about it."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Harry said throwing his hands up. "This ridiculous insistence that Rasul and Demons exist. I've talked to Molly and Arthur about them. It's nothing more than an obscure fairytale."

"Yes, because the Weasleys are the epitome of knowledge when it comes to Wizarding culture," Hermione shot back. "Molly and Arthur have never bothered to even teach their kids about basic pureblood customs. They are not a reliable source of information. Why do you think I went to Narcissa in the first place?!"

"Oh, don't even try to blame Molly for your sudden affiliation with the Malfoys!"

"Why are you so determined to convince yourself that I'm lying?" Hermione demanded, clearly exasperated with Harry.

"Because you've been hiding more than just this ridiculous soul bond!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mulicber," Harry retorted, "You knew the Aurors found his body before I ever mentioned it, and don't pretend Ron brought it up."

He didn't expect her anger to melt away as it did. Harry watched as Hermione sat back in her chair and studied him.

"Why haven't you brought it up before now?"

Running a hand through his hair, Harry asked, "You honestly think I want to learn that my best friend has been casting dark magic and murdering multiple Death Eaters? Merlin Hermione, do you have any idea how deep someone's depravity would have to be to commit these murders?"

"Did you ever research each one of their crimes?" Hermione asked instead of answering his unasked question. "I'm not talking about flipping through a specific crime at a glance. I mean, have you closely examined each crime they committed, not just the ones they were convicted of, but also the heinous ones where these men bought their freedom."

Harry's silence was telling enough for Hermione.

Sighing, "We were losing the war, and these men weren't going to stop of their own volition."

"You can't just take the law into your own hands!" Harry protested as his sister stared at him unapologetically. "How did you hide your magical signature?"

"I didn't," Hermione answered shrugging.

"How can you be so indifferent to this?" Harry demanded. "Those men died in the worst manner possible."

"They deserved it," Hermione said, already recognizing Harry was staring at her absolutely horrified. Her best friend's wand twitched slightly. "You're not going to arrest me Harry. You just admitted you didn't find my magical signature."

"How far have you fallen that you're resorting to this kind of magic?" Harry demanded. "Dumbledore would never have supported this behavior. How are you any better than those men?"

Hermione rose to her feet and smiled sadly at her best friend, "I never claimed to be better. Your 'mentor' pretended to be better even as he led children to their slaughter."

Walking past him, she paused and glanced over her shoulder, "Should you prove to be determined to foolishly pursue this, you'll have to contact the Malfoy lawyers considering they legally represent me."


	21. Revenge and Forgiveness

_Hermione's Hounds  
Master of Death  
SoulMarked  
Malfoy Ward  
Abandon All Hope  
The Devil You Know  
GodmumDuties  
My Heart Will Go On  
Frontierland  
Ursula  
Drinking At Bobby's  
Survival of the Fittest  
Revenge and Forgiveness  
MistressofDeath  
Queen Of Hell  
Casifer_

* * *

"I earned this body," the dark haired demon snarled above the dazed witch. Meg studied torture at the knee of Allaistair, who was well known for his sadism and creativity. Her father, Lucifer taught her the vitality of patience and taking action at the opportune moment. It was her education and intelligence that resulted in capturing this witch.

"You and your demonic pimp saw to that. Did he praise you like a good little pet for cursing me into this body?"

The witch moaned in response, and Meg kicked in the ribs. The demon grimaced over the lack of satisfaction. Meg endured each cut Crowley's men flayed into her skin, each kick to her ribs, and every taunt the "King" made because she'd already plotted her revenge. Now Meg was standing over Crowley's pet gaia while the girl bled from the wounds she'd been given.

"Look at me!" Meg bellowed. Despite the glassy gaze in the witch's eyes, she complied. The demon's ire increased when the gaia smirked lazily at her.

"Go fuck yourself," Hermione slurred.

"He can't save you."

"Harry's brash and stupid," Hermione said giddily. "He always runs into traps. No foresight that boy."

"I'm talking about Crowley," Meg said briefly wondering who her victim was muttering about.

"Coward," The witch said dismissively, and Meg couldn't help agreeing. Crowley was a coward; albeit an incredibly resourceful one. He rarely did his own dirty work, and always had an escape route.

"He'll never share power," the witch wheezed as she coughed up blood. "You're delusional to think he'll crown you. You're nothing, but an inbred whore."

"I don't want him!" Meg sneered, flinching when the girl started speaking in a high pitch keen.

"My Lord! Allow me to serve you, master," she mocked before dropping to her normal octaves. "Crawling after him, kissing the hem of his robes. You're disgusting."

Out of irritation, Meg kicked the gaia again, which resulted in the girl coughing more. Crowley's "queen" was delusional. How was this the witch who'd cursed Meg, permanently rendering her in this meatsuit. Meg had expected ...salivated over the anticipation of a rematch with the girl. Instead, the witch had a psychotic break.

How dare the bitch steal Meg's triumph over Crowley?! Putting her down would be a kindness, and realizing she was considering it disgusted the demon. Before she made a final decision, a loud crack echoed in the warehouse Meg had warded.

"Mione, I'm not happy with how we left that last argument," a black haired male said before his eyes widened at the sight of the bloody girl on the ground.

"How'd you get past my warding?" Meg demanded. The man didn't answer, and drew a wand faster than Meg could react to blast her backwards. She slammed into the far wall groaning before pulling herself up to her feet.

"Rude," Meg muttered. She waved her arm and the man flew into a utility pole. "Let's see how you like it."

She watched as he staggered to his feet, and started grinning. Her glee at having a true opponent ended abruptly as he pointed his wand towards the ceiling above her and it exploded, showering her in broken cement.

* * *

Harry sprinted towards his best friend. She was lying, broken on the ground. It was worse than when Bellatrix had her in Malfoy Manor. Magic kept even torture clean. Hermione was covered in cuts, all of her visible skin was stained with red. He started crying when she didn't respond.

Despite her condition, Harry scooped her up and disapperated with her. He landed in St. Mungo's and the nearest Medi-Witch began barking orders at her staff. After Hermione had been taken in for healing, she turned to him and berated him.

"Of all the stupidest ideas you could have! Apparating with her in that condition. You could have splinched her. She's lost too much blood for that risk. Boy Who Lived, should be called Boy Who Doesn't Bloody Think!"

He endured the lecture, and now was sitting in Hermione's hospital room while the muggleborn witch laid unconscious in her bed. All Harry felt regret and terror. He had allowed his sister to become estranged, and now she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Mimi?" Harry looked up to see an older man standing next to his best friend's bed, holding her hand. He looked at Hermione as though he were in agony. Harry couldn't say how he knew that this was Crowley, but he did.

"What happened?"

"I found a psychotic bint torturing her," Harry answered, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Description?"

"Dark haired, American," the wizard said. "She didn't have a wand, but moved me backwards with a wave of her hand. So not a muggle."

"Did she say anything?"

"She was surprised I'd gotten past her wards, and there were weird symbols on the wall," Harry answered. "If they were magical wards scrying for Hermione wouldn't have worked. So she's not a muggle."

"Bollocks," Crowley muttered. "One of Lucifer's demons."

"Demons are real?" Harry asked.

"Obviously," Crowley sneered at him. "Honestly, this woman has proven to be insanely intelligent, saved your life repeatedly, and you chose not to believe her about this?"

Before Harry could respond, Crowley spoke again, "Castiel get down here now. It's Mimi."

The wizard stared open mouthed as another man, this one in a trenchcoat suddenly appeared in the hospital room.

"You can't apparate into St. Mungo's," Harry said. The newcomer looked at him quizzically, but didn't respond.

"Heal her," Crowley demanded.

"What happened?"

"Your babysitter decided to go after Mimi," Crowley said. "So heal my warlock, and I'll give you a head start to warn that bitch I'm coming after her."

Harry continued staring at the two men, and was surprised when Castiel merely sighed before walking over to Hermione to touch a finger to her forehead.

"Her physical injuries are healed, but she'll have to wake up on her own," he said before disappearing.

"Explain," Harry said.

"Cas is an angel. We're all in a bit of a skirmish at the moment. Mim's been helping keep the apocalypse at bay. You'd know had you not abandoned her."

"I'm aware I've been a prat," Harry muttered ashamed.

"You've been a shite," Hermione said drawing both men's attention. "I still love you though."


	22. Queen of Hell

_This will be a two chapter story. The ancient feeling Abaddon recognizes is an effect of the ancient magic Hermione's been using constantly and for her wards._

_Hermione's Hounds:_

_1\. Hermione's Hounds  
2\. Master of Death  
__3\. Soul Marked  
__4\. The Malfoy Ward  
5\. Abandon All Hope  
__6\. The Devil You Know  
7\. Godmum Duties  
__8\. My Heart Will Go On  
9__. Frontierland  
10\. Ursula  
__11\. Drinking at Bobby's  
12\. Survival of the Fittest  
__13\. Revenge and Forgiveness  
14\. Mistress of Death  
15\. Queen of Hell  
16\. Casifer_

* * *

The Enochian warnings covering the aged stone wall amidst the overgrown ivy were currently vexing Abbadon. Promises of death and torture for violating the King's Law if the creature within didn't murder the trespassers were abundant, along with warnings of interacting with the creature inside the walls. However, there was not a single description of what type of creature was locked inside, or what its capabilities were.

Regardless, Abbadon was not deterred from her decision to free Crowley's worst nightmare, one that he felt the need to lock up. Simply imagining the look of terror on his face brought a gleeful smile to her own.

It took far longer than she originally expected to break through the numerous protections, without triggering certain defenses imbedded into the sigils. When she was standing on the other side of the wall, the dark lair she'd imagined turned out to be an expansive garden with a beautiful terrace, which was attached to a large manor. The growing doubt in her plan, however, was sealed by the dainty brunette sitting at small garden table with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Abbadon forced herself to ignore the several hell hounds that were lazily lying in sun patches, and walk toward the creature. The strategic circle, centered around the garden table, created by the hounds was not lost on the demon. Each step Abbadon took, served to remind the demon that the creature she was approaching was old. The youthful appearance of the curly haired brunette was deceptive, but she had an aura that Abbadon found familiar laced with nostalgia. As though the creature was a long forgotten childhood nightmare. The smiling brunette set off every instinct Abbadon had honed since Lucifer had chosen her to become a Knight of Hell, which forced herself to remain relaxed as she accepted the free chair.

No wonder Crowley had locked this creature away.

"Is breaking and entering a demonic preference?" The Creature asked as she passed Abbadon a healthy glass of red wine.

"What can I say," Abbadon said as she took a sip of the wine. "I've always been a bad girl," This is excellent. Most vintages I've had recently taste like swine."

"It's a Domaine Georges and Christophe Roumier Musigny Grand Cru, from 1990. My sommelier is a bit of a snob," the creature said with a slight shrug. "He keeps my wine collection well stocked, but you didn't come for a wine tasting."

"You're right, of course. Name's Abbadon, Queen of Hell," the demon introduced with a brilliant grin. Her confidence lowered at the bemused look which appeared on the creature's face.

"I didn't realize Crowley disposed of his current Queen," The Creature commented, causing Abbadon to choke on the wine she had just imbibed. The brunette across from her ignored the reaction, "I suppose congratulations are in order, however, disposing of Queens can easily become cyclical. I'd be wary."

"I am most definitely not Crowley's consort!" Abbadon snarled, so angry that her eyes flicked to black. It did nothing to incite fear into the creature. .

"I didn't say you were," the brunette said, bemusement still etched on the heart shaped face, as she watched Abbadon.

"Crowley has a Queen?" Abbadon asked sitting forward as the information permeated through the demon's anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. He rarely shuts up about her," the brunette said. "He often sounds like a blithering idiot over her."

"Well," Abbadon agreed, as both women laughed together. She decided to ponder the information that Crowley had actually crowned a queen, and later ferret out information on the woman. Instead, she focused on the creature before her.

"I believe we could be great friends, and bond over Crowley's demise,"Abbadon said, as the smallest hell hounded suddenly growled. Abbadon turned to see the runt continue to growl, but not move forward.

"Ursula doesn't like Crowley," The Creature explained with a wave of her hand. "She's taken to vocalizing her displeasure."

"Cute," Abbadon said smirking before turning back to the brunette and focusing on her proposal.

"Crowley has been running amok for years," the demon explained. "He's convinced most demons that he's worthy of the title King, while damaging Hell's infrastructure. It's absolutely pathetic. He's been left unchallenged for so long that few demons are willing to move against him. The amount of times I've heard the phrase, 'but it's treason!' It's incredibly irritating."

"I'm not surprised," The Creature said confusing Abbadon. "Crowley is the only demon who fought against Lucifer when he made it topside. When you take into consideration that he was partially responsible for shoving the devil back into his cage, most demons will assume he's exceedingly powerful. Well, considering he was one of the few demons who fought against Lucifer, and successfully put him back into his cage, I'm not surprised."

"Father was free?" Abbadon asked simultaneously shocked and delighted. "When?"

"A few years ago," The Creature said as she shrugged, displaying her obvious disinterest, while the demon salivated over the news.

"Walls don't keep out the apocalypse," she explained.

"How…" Abbadon asked breathlessly. "How did he escape?"

"Huge melodrama between demons and angels, with a couple hunters thrown in the mix," The Creature said sipping her wine again. "Honestly, I don't have the details, and when Crowley was monologuing I wasn't particularly listening. He tends to drone…"

"Crowley visits you?" Abbadon asked momentarily distracted.

"He likes to lord his power over me," the brunette answered. "It's quite irritating. Although I am curious. Why bother with me when you could free Lucifer?"

Abbadon slumped backwards in her chair, and admitted,, "I have no idea how to free him. Even if I did, I doubt I'd be able to do it alone. It would be quite an achievement though."

"You'd be forced to play second fiddle," The Creature pointed out. "Can you handle the title of Princess? Although Queen sounds better, but it would require allying with Crowley or usurping him. "

Abbadon sneered at the suggestion before she spoke.

"Help me destroy Crowley, and I'll give you your freedom," the demon promised. "Permanently."

The sinister grin on the creature's face was matched by Abbadon's.


	23. Queen of Hell II

"For the last time," Hermione said, struggling not to scream at Dean and Sam Winchester, "I am not, I repeat not, killing Crowley!"

"Dude," Dean said to Sam as Ursula struggled to crawl into his lap, "I told you she fell for him."

"Yes," Hermione snarled. "Because, I have to be in love with someone to simply not want them dead!" Sam and Dean smirked at each other.

"Who said anything about love?" Sam asked cheekily, seconds before a nearby lamp shattered. Ursula lazily glanced at it before returning to licking Dean's chin.

"Relax Hermione," Dean said scratching the hellhound's ear. "We're just teasing you. You know that we don't want Abaddon in charge. Besides we enjoy threatening Crowley."

"I'm well aware of your bromance with him, which has a foundation created of death threats," Hermione answered. "However, I'm a bit more concerned with the fact that a psychotic demon broke into my house!"

"Yeah," Dean said. "About that….how are you still alive? I mean, Abaddon's been burning through every human she's come across. Don't get me wrong, I know you're powerful, but we're talking about a Knight of Hell."

Hermione sighed, "She apparently took those stupid warnings that Crowley insisted on, seriously."

"Wait," Sam said suddenly grinning. "You're not talking about the ones describing you as though you're Grendel from Beowulf?"

"What do you think Sam?" Hermione asked as he started laughing at her expense. "You were so pissed when Cas translated them for you."

"I remember Sam," Hermione said. "Concerning the matter at hand. I sent the dogs to various family members in case she manages to dig them up, and then ran with Ursula. Tossed my mobile too."

"Good," Dean grunted, still focused on Ursula.

"She did love that Ursua growled whenever Crowley's name was used," Hermione added. "So your stupid trick actually worked." Dean's face lit up, and he began cooing at the giant dog. Sam and Hermione watched as he asked Ursula repeatedly, "who's a good girl?"

"It's just….weird," Sam finally said. "I mean considering one tore him apart….it's just fucking weird."

"Bitch," Dean said. "You're just jealous."

"So here's the thing, boys and girls, we have a crisis," Crowley said looking at his loyal group of advisors. "Granted a crisis of my own making. In my extended absence, where I handled sensitive matters of state, Abaddon made inroads into my following, creating chaos. So i look to you, my trusted advisors, to restore confidence, to soothe those jangled nerves. Spread the word, the King is back, and the Kingdom once again on sound footing. So all those with me, say Yo."

No one moved. Crowley stared the group down as many of the demons tried to avoid eye contact, until the usurper herself walked into the room.

"Yo," she said grinning. "Well, I mean I'm literally with you, not with you, with you. Know what I mean?"

Crowley snarled, turning to the group of traitors, "You betrayed me?! No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with!" HIs anger raged so much that he didn't even register his threat. Several of the advisors, however, shifted uncomfortably.

"Relax, everyone," Abaddon said from the little settee she was sitting upon. "You did the new Queen a solid. You're at the popular kids table." Her reassurances only served to heighten the tension in the room.

"Now," Abaddon said turning her attention to Crowley. "As I understand it, the Winchesters have the First Blade, and the Mark of Cain. Am I correct?"

"Scared?" Crowley mocked. "Would've thought you'd be delighted to take care of those pesky hunters. After all, they're nothing compared to the Men of Letters." He relished the glare that the Knight bestowed upon him. This was a battle of saving face, and Abaddon knew it.

"Here's the thing pet," she said. "Who exactly do you think they'll go after once I'm out of the way?"

"To be clear, I'll never be joining you," Crowley answered. "Except at your death scene, where I shall burst into song. Goodbye. You have no hold over me."

"Oh no?" Abaddon trilled snapping her fingers to reveal a flesh and blood Gavin. Crowley promptly laughed at her.

"You're bit late in the series," he said. "Song and dance has already been used and didn't take."

"Yes," Abaddon agreed. "However, that was before you were binging human blood. Something tells me you'll feel differently this time around." She waved her hand, and Gavin began wheezing, choking for air, as blood dripped from his eyes.

"I'm blind," the boy gasped painfully. "Help! I beg of you."

"Such a weak hand," Crowley muttered before snapping his fingers, and instantly snapping his son's neck. Every demon in the room stared in surprise at the callousness displayed.

"Next?" He asked smugly as Abaddon glared at him. "Don't tell me you're all out? I was hoping for an actual challenge."

Abaddon threw open the double doors to reveal a Hermione, standing in a tulle gown, designed to emphasize her raw power, and suggest that she just walked triumphantly off the battlefield. Her curls rioted down her back, fighting the silver crown she wore. Abaddon stared at Crowley triumphantly, as he watched Hermione as though she were a delectable treat.

The demonic advisors, however, violently flinched in fear at the sight of the witch. Several of them actually jumped to their feet as she glided into the room. Crowley continued to waver between delight and horror at her presence in the room.

"Mimi," Crowley spoke reverently as Hermione sniffed in his direction.

"Crowley," she answered before glowering at the table of advisors, all of whom were cowering. "Sit down!" Every single one collapsed in their seats as though they had been compelled...or simply terrified.

"I see the sacrifices have already began," Hermione said looking at Gavin's body distastefully before stepping over it.

"She's got style," Abaddon said before examining her nails. "Now let's talk about killing those Winchesters."

"I told you the crown suits you," Crowley said, ignoring Abaddon entirely. "I've never seen you look more lovely. Not to mention the amount of fear you've instilled in the minions. I'm practically salivating."

"Keep it in your pants," Hermione said dismissively. "I must admit, the craftsmanship is excellent. Arterous is exceedingly talented."

"Your Highness is too kind," Arterous said from his place at the table of advisors, relief breaking out over his face.

"Pity that treason outweighs talent," Hermione sniffed, as Arterous looked horrified once more. "I'm surprised you haven't killed him already."

The demonic blacksmith fell to his knees groveling to Hermione, before Abaddon eviscerated him into dust out of sheer irritation.

"Well," Hermione said, "That was a waste. Personally, I would have drawn his death out. Treason typically calls for torture, if only for enjoyment and detterment."

"Have I proposed recently?" Crowley asked Hermione sounding utterly delighted. The Witch glared at him, "Right, I suppose introductions are in order. Abaddon, may I present my better half, Mimi, rightful Queen of Hell."

The Knight stared at the pair, angrily realizing she'd been outmaneuvered.

"I did tell you he had a queen," Hermione reminded Abaddon as she wandlessly summoned a glass of Craig. Admittedly, the witch was showing off to scare the demon across from her, and thankfully her power move was successful.

"All you've managed to do is bare your throat," Abaddon snarled to Crowley as she pulled a gun and shot him in the chest. "Did you really believe I won't kill her?"

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Crowley snarled, clutching his wound, while Hermione looked boredly at the two demons.

"Little trick I learned from Henry Winchester," Abaddon answered. "You're not seriously wounded, just powerless; which allows your little harlot and I to talk. Now let's talk about your sudden abdication."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of its holster, before silently summoning the bullet from Crowley's chest. Once it was free of his body, she expelled it towards Abaddon, who managed to mostly maneuver out of its path. Ultimately, the devil trap engraved bullet penetrated Abaddon's upper arm, and Hermione used her magic to shove it all the way in.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked.

"Gaia!" Abaddon snarled, trying to dig the bullet out of her arm. Hermione magically pushed it deeper, eliciting a howl from the demon. "Cain slaughtered you! I witnessed it, before Lucifer dispatched the Knights to deal with your mutilated spawn."

"Not very well," Hermione said. "As flattered as your assumption is, I'm not Gaia. I'm just one of the thousands she blessed."

"You won't leave this room alive," Abaddon vowed.

"About that," Hermione interrupted. "I didn't exactly arrive alone."

On cue, Dean entered the room, only to be slammed against the far wall by Abaddon.

"First Dean dies, then Crowley watches his harlot be mutilated before also joining her in death," Abaddon said grinning. "I'll destroy the blade and then rule as Queen."

"Quite a to-do list," Dean wheezed against the pressure on his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes and blasted Abaddon backwards with a silent

which resulted in Dean collapsing on the ground in a coughing fit.

"Sorry," Hermione said to the red haired demon, "I'm not really a fan of the monologuing. So if you could just...get on with it."

"Stay out of this!" Abaddon snarled as she started towards Dean. The two continued struggling, while Crowley tugged Hermione into his lap to watch the battle. Sam burst into the room, to know one's surprise, forcing Hermione to freeze him so he wouldn't interfere. As if bolstered by his brother's presence, Dean managed to stab Abaddon in the abdomen; only he didn't stop.

"Dean!" Sam and Hermione yelled, finally capturing his attention. The First Blade clattered to the floor, as Dean shakenly backed away. Hermione promptly banished the crude bone to her beaded bag before turning to the group of advisors.

"You get an unspecified head start," she said to the quivering group. "I'm positive that Crowley's already threatened you." They all nodded.

"Excellent, then I suggest you don't let me catch you. Forcing me to attend this ghastly occasion has pissed me off more than your treasonous acts, and I will not be lenient." They all fled immediately, as Dean and Sam stared at her.

"Isn't she amazing?" Crowley asked the boys.

"Damn," Sam muttered. "You certainly know how to play the Evil Queen."

"She looks hot," Dean added.

"Watch it," Crowley growled.

"I just emulated a friend's mum," Hermione said shrugging as she pulled the silver crown off her head, "Actually she's the one who dressed me. I've never met anyone scarier than Narcissa Malfoy."


	24. Casifer

_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

**Gaia**

Master of Death

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

**Sandal**

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Revenge and Forgiveness

Mistress of Death

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

* * *

Dressed in his usual trench coat and suit, Castiel stood in front of her, leering like a loon. His posture and demeanor divested greatly from his usual composure, which had stopped her from approaching him further. She hadn't expected to see him in Boston, of all places, and her greeting died on her lips as she noticed the odd behavior. Thus, the angel and witch stood silently watching each other, about ten feet apart.

"I gotta ask Crowley," the impostor said, giving her another leering grin. "How'd you get out of the box I shoved you in? Not that I really blame you. After all, I took every opportunity to get out of my cage. Did I miss a minion of yours when I was purging your administration? Obviously I need to know for security reasons." His spiel certainly explained why she'd not seen her demonic stalker in months. The witch suddenly felt guilty that she had simply assumed he was busy.

Hermione had never heard Castiel, much less anyone else, speak in such a cavalier manner that this version used. She did, however, choose to take a parchment out of Harry's playbook, by simply allowing the madman to talk. It was one of many lessons she'd learned from Voldemort. Dark Lords and aspiring villains loved to hear their own voice.

"Be honest,' the man wearing Castiel said, still grinning, "How many demons did you slaughter to escape from your own palace? I do love that you've gone and proven my point about how fucked up demons are. Absolutely no loyalty, am I right?"

She didn't wait for him to continue. The witch disapparated on the spot, knowing full well that Harry was going to kill her when he learned how reckless she was acting. In true Gryffindor fashion, Hermione landed in the foyer of Crowley's ostentatious palace, armed with her wand and the knife Dean insisted she carry after a particularly close call with an enemy of Crowley's. The two demons standing guard were dead before they realized she was there.

In a blind rage, and driven by an unexpected urge to find Crowley, Hermione didn't allow any demon she came across on her way to the center of the "palace" to survive. By the time she'd reached Crowley's "throne room," she was covered from crown to toe in blood. While it wasn't a new look for her, this time it wasn't her own.

Magically throwing open the double doors, Hermione knew she looked ethereally and otherworldy as she stormed into the room. Multiple demons froze as they turned to stare at her.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"You're Queen," she hissed, causing all of them to take a step backwards at the obvious fury she exuded. "Lovely, you've heard of me. Whomever doesn't bow, will die."

Several demons exchanged wary glances, while a few others grinned sadistically. It was the latter group who attacked her first. They were also the first to die. She made quick work of all of them, until she was standing over the final demon, one who was possessing a young man and groveling at her feet.

"You don't understand his power!"

"Yet you all underestimated mine," She hissed. "No, none of you bothered to question why Crowley kept me away from all of you." The demon shuddered.

"Instead you all arrogantly assumed I needed his protection. Get out. Tell your friends whom they should truly fear. Tell them of the power Crowley's Queen possesses."

She unlocked the cage Crowley was locked in after the demon ran from the room. She helped Crowley hobble to his feet, as he leaned heavily on her.

"Mimi," he breathed, struggling to speak. "You shouldn't be here. Too dangerous."

"Yell at me when we're safe," she said helping him turn towards the exit. Unexpectedly, Cas was standing in their path grinning as he clapped enthusiastically.

"Lucifer," Crowley croaked, failing to push Hermione behind him. She groaned as she recognized the name.

"Please tell me your joking," She muttered, suddenly horrified at their circumstances. Harry really was going to kill her.

"Happily, he's not!" Casifer answered grinning. "He's quite serious. Little brother was terrified by the effect Amara would have on the world, and knew I was the only solution. Thus here I am! That said, I couldn't pass the opportunity to punish Crowley, here, for his actions during the apocalypse."

"Lovely," Hermione answered, braver than she actually felt. "Who's Amara?"

"God's sister," Crowley muttered. Hermione filed the information away for later.

"Now, I about kicked myself, after you ran off, for not reading that sigil correctly," Casifer said.

"Must run in the family," Hermione answered dryly.

"Really, bravo for your speed," Casifer congratulated, ignoring her commentary. "Exactly how many of your brethren did you slaughter to reach Crowley here?"

"I didn't stop to count," she answered with a shrug.

"Deeeeelightful!" the devil drawled out. "Ooh I understand why he felt the need to claim you. Honestly, I'm tempted to put my own sigil on your soul. If only you weren't a scummy demon. Tell you what! If you can get out of this building, I'll let you live. Hell, I'll even give you a head start!."

"Agreed," Hermione said without hesitation.

"Oh, you should know that I changed the protections on this palace, after getting rid of the little usurper you're holding up there. No more just smoking out. Although I suppose that would defeat the purpose of the rescue mission."

"Doesn't bother me," She answered before disapparating with Crowley. Casifer glanced around, before turning over his shoulder and looking back towards where the two had been standing.

"Well...I didn't see that coming."


	25. Witches

Tt_The Newest Updates are bolded. This serious is written out of order, so when it is published, chapters are moved around so they are read chronologically. takes a bit before it's ready, so sometimes it doesn't appear. Feel free to message me if you ever have concerns, and I will respond!_

Hermione's Hounds

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

Comeuppance

Gaia

Master of Death

**Seals**

Soulmarked

The Malfoy Ward

Abandon All Hope

The Devil You know

Godmum Duties

My Heart Will Go ON

Frontierland

Frontierland II

Sandal

Ursula

Drinking at Bobby's

Survival of the Fittest

Mistress of Death

Revenge and Forgiveness

Queen of Hell

Queen of Hell II

Casifer

Witches

* * *

She never did like England. The English never respected the olde ways, not even during the tenth century when magic was unrestrained. Instead of respecting the beauty of it, the English sneered at magic, declaring it to be evil. Those overzealous bastards declared magic to be evil and infected the Scottish Clans with the poisonous idea. Though it took centuries, the English successfully eradicated magic just as they conquered the clansmen of her native land.

Pity.

Even in the modern era, the British hadn't learned from their mistakes. They remained an ungrateful people living in a terrible climate. Though, she did admit they'd finally gained control of the rat population and stopped them from running rampant as they did during the Black Plague. Walking down a dark alley, Rowena was nearing her destination when she overheard a woman struggling against a brute of a man.

Reaching into a concealed pocket within the folds of her dress, Rowena removed a hex bag, and approached the two individuals.

"Mind your business," the attacker snarled, his hand fisted in a heap of brown curly hair.

"Tsk Tsk, such awful manners dearie," Rowena said, sniffing at the man. "Tis no matter, I just dropped by to give you this."

Tossing the hex bag at him, the man reflexively caught it. The effect was instantaneous. He dropped his grip on the brown curly hair of his victim to clutch at his throat as he choked. His body hit the ground, no signs of life, as the brunette scrambled away from him.

Rowena noted the subtle shimmer on the girl's left forearm as she scuttled backwards, along with her indifference to the dead body next to her. Both were curious, and required further investigation.

"Have you taken any harm?" Rowena asked, watching as the brunette shook her head. "Do you have a name?"

"Hermione," the girl spit out. Rowena nodded, realizing that the young lady remained a bit shaken. Thank you for the help. Your timing was nothing short of predominant."

"No trouble at all, dearie," Rowena said with a gentle smile. The Scottish witch's curiosity grew when the girl didn't question how the man died. Never had Rowena seen anyone react so indifferent to the reveal of magic.

"How about we get a cup of tea, hmm?"

Hermione nodded, and allowed Rowena to help her stand before leading the Scottish witch to an upscale café. When the maître d greeted the girl by name, Rowena realized it was a place she must frequent often. Upon being asked for their order, Rowena requested a pot of Earl Grey, presuming the English lass would be partial to it.

"Two fingers of Craig," Hermione quietly ordered, as Rowena's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Would you like a glass? Make that two please."

"You've got fine taste," Rowena commented, studying the enigma in front of her. "My son used to breathe Craig."

"A friend of mine is rather snobby when it comes to his palate," Hermione admitted, her posture perfect. "Unfortunately, he believes it's not rude to insist I constantly have it on hand should he decide to visit. As a result, I've developed a taste for it."

After they received their drinks, Hermione smiled at the redheaded witch.

"I can't thank you enough. Really, you're clearly a natural," Hermione said as Rowena looked at her appraisingly, suspicious of the girl's chosen terminology. "I don't even think a policeman would have de-escalated the situation that quickly."

"I'm astonished with how calm you've remained," Rowena said. "Most people would be hysterical over having their attacker drop dead before their eyes, even as they're relieved to still be among the living. I do apologize about the method of disposal. It's just one of the least messy solutions."

"It was unexpected," Hermione answered diplomatically, "However, he'd made it clear I was not his first victim, nor would I have been his last. "

"Clever girl," Rowena said, surprised at the statement, before setting down her tea cup. "Now, I would like to discuss payment for services rendered."

"Tea isn't enough of a thank you?" Hermione asked, her voice remaining polite and innocent. Her lack of outrage was unexpected, though refreshing to Rowena.

"Spells like the one I used don't come cheap dearie," Rowena replied, a coy smile forming upon her face. Yet again, the young woman sitting across from her showed no hint of a reaction. Which was why the girl's next question confused Rowena.

"When was the last time you were in Scotland?"

"It's been an age," Rowena answered, her curiosity getting the better of her. When the girl nodded, Rowena decided to take a calculated risk.

"I don't think I've been since the burnings started."

"You're really her then," Hermione said, startling Rowena. She hadn't even supplied the girl with her name. The lack of utter hysterics was beyond charming.

"A Hogwarts graduate, aye?" Rowena asked as Hermione gave a single nod. "Clearly one of Godric's little cubs. I've never seen one behave so boldly. Honestly, I'm surprised Hogwarts still talks about me at all. After the other three threw me to the wolves so to speak."

"Time has a way of white washing history," Hermione answered demurely. "I suppose you expect me to feel in awe that the great Rowena Ravenclaw saved my life tonight."

"It would make it easier to acquire a wand," Rowena agreed. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with yours for a dedicated educator in dire need."

Hermione smiled, "It's curious how your legacy is portrayed. Your friends turned you into a virtuous teacher, one who valued books and cleverness."

Rowena's eyes suddenly narrowed at the witch in front of her. The girl sounded entirely too smug of all sudden.

"Unfortunately, I have a penchant for discovering lost knowledge, particularly the kind that has been purposefully hidden. Did you know Rowena, where muggleborns and naturals come from?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Gladly," Hermione agreed. "You see, when a witch or wizard's magic is bound, it behaves like acid and eats away at the restriction. Now generally, it can take generations for the magic to successfully remove the binding. A muggleborn arises once the bind has been destroyed. Naturals, on the other hand, still have their magic bound, but it's weakened enough for their abilities to manifest to a degree."

"Now considering your longevity and the raw talent you originated with before the bind, it's not at all surprising your magic resurfaced."

"I can break the rest of it with a wand," Rowena said. "You wouldn't deny a witch her magic."

"Normally, no," Hermione answered. "However, I'm not ignorant to the crimes you committed in order to earn that punishment."

"As though you know the truth," Rowena sneered, not expecting Hermione to smirk.

"Did you know that your lover Salazar kept a journal? One with entirely too much detail. Let me tell you he's not one to withhold information."

"I am not an enemy you want to have," Rowena threatened quietly. "Don't waste the opportunity to become an ally."

Hermione merely smiled, "I know when to walk away from bad deals. Have a pleasant evening, Rowena."


End file.
